A New Age
by uniquewriter
Summary: Zuo Ci's last dying words pray for a curse, a curse upon the land. His words are ignored by all of them..until slowly they realize a terrifying truth. The Age of the Three Kingdoms has ended...the Age of the Living Dead has finally begun.
1. Words of the Wise, Ears of the Deaf

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Resident Evil or Dynasty Warriors games. But my OCs are rightfully mine. 

_Author Note_: Crossover, only based on the same scenarios faced in Resident Evil, as well as the zombies. I don't intend on making any RE characters interact with the DW ones. Idea came after playing too much Resident Evil Outbreak and Dynasty Warriors 5. This is my first attempt at writing horror and suspense so any constructive reviews or pointing out mistakes will be greatly appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me how I'm doing, whether it's bad or good.

_Full Summary_: Zuo Ci, a powerful and acclaimed sorcerer who had devoted his life to bring an end to China's suffering, died. With his dying breath, he mumbles incoherent words that cause the brave to scoff and the weak to tremble, _"Hear now, your future shall end...and the time of the dead shall begin." _

The year is 208 A.D., and the division of the land now seems inevitable as three kingdoms begin forming. Zuo Ci's words become lost over time but certainly not forgotten for people still remained in fear until one simple day..the unexpected happens. And soon the land erupts into a new type of chaos..one that goes against what any of the officers have known as they face an enemy that cannot die. As bitter rivals are forced to unite, they realize a terrifying truth...The Age of the Three Kingdoms is over...the Age of the Living Dead is just beginning.

* * *

_-8 8 8-_

_The time has ended of your piteous reign_

_as soon you will only know death and pain_

_a new age shall I hence name_

_of the dead who come forth from Hell's fiery flames_

The Daoist's body lied limp on the ground as a stream of crimson blood leaked down the wooden platform he had once stood on. The executioner's sword dripped endlessly with red life, the fang of a beast who had just devoured its prey.

The Wei ruler's eyes surveyed the sight of death, his gaze lacking in any sympathy and remorse as he kicked the body to the dirt ground. "Clean up the mess," his face twisted in a look of disgust as he stared at the frightened eyes of his soldiers, "and rid me of these trembling fools with their superstitious beliefs." His dark purple cloak noisily waved behind him as he walked down the stairs, heading back with a group of his loyal officers whose weapons moved noisily with their footsteps.

The Wei captain stared blankly down at the corpse that began leaking its stench into the air;the large crowd began to disperse in the streets of the capitol city, the public display ended.

"D–do as our lord instructed, I want this body gone." The captain's white face seeming paler than before as he stammered out the command. His men simply stood frozen in their positions, fearful to move any closer to the body of the once powerful sorcerer or perhaps. .still powerful.

"That's an order!" His shrill voice shook them. Reluctant to obey, the men hastily gripped the corpse with their trembling hands and lifted the hermit's body.

"Where shall we place it?" A soldier asked hesitantly.

The captain frowned slightly as his eyes clouded briefly, "He deserves no proper burial," the middle aged man paused, "toss him into the river depths where no one shall find him." He noticed the discomfort playing in his men's eyes as they carried the body away, he as well trying to shake himself free from the old man's disturbing words.

"And what of records, captain?" His faithful advisor asked from behind his shadow, remaining dormant until now.

"Speak nothing of this, as our Lord instructed. He wishes no false rumors to spread out among the land or people. Act like nothing has happened–nothing _did_ happen." But as he listened to himself speak these words, the doubt only continued to spread within him. His black coals for eyes looked at the calm advisor who merely bowed, though deeply disconcerted by his orders but deciding to keep his concern to himself.

Grateful for his compliance, the captain began following his men who had successfully wrapped the body in a large cloth; the color red sprouted outward on the fabric, dying the once sheer white cloth now a frightful scarlet, as though emphasizing the cruel manner of the sorcerer's death.

Captain Wong's troubled face looked up to notice the skies beginning to blacken. Thick clouds slipped by unnoticed until devouring the remaining sunlight from fading blue sky, as though foreboding a terribly prophecy no one believed.

The soldiers remained silent as they marched down the lantern-lit streets; the cruel command given by their superior still echoing in their ears. Walking out from the protected walls that bordered the city, the skepticism erased completely from their now frightened eyes.

The stone pavement converted to a simple dirt road as their boots scraped noisily on the loose pebbles that scattered, entering into the darkened forest. From underneath their helmets, wild eyes gazed about the gnarled branches that appeared more like shadowed hands reaching out for them.

Hearing the roaring rush of water, they gazed widely ahead at the river that had coincidentally began showing the same aggression as the sky above their heads.

Given the order, they eased the body down on the ground at the very edge of the river's icy depths. A chilling wind seemingly emanated from the very embankment where Zuo Ci's corpse laid on, giving off a warning to them to cease their actions while the chance remained optional.

"Let's get him in there." The strong yet uncertain voice of the captain spoke among the group, causing the brave to slowly yet surely inch towards the deceased sorcerer.

Suddenly a thunderous cry pierced the silence and sent all the soldiers to immediately stumble back; a few scattered into the woods they came from, fleeing away.

Only Captain Wong and his second in command remained, tension stiffening their muscles as they waited in fear, half-expecting the body to suddenly rise from the ground but it didn't.

"Damn cowards." Captain Wong swore beneath a shaky breath and he turned and signaled for his remaining officer for aid. Both went on each sides of the old man's corpse, giving each other a nod when they gripped a hold on the ankles and wrist.

Picking the body up from the ground, they moved towards the shallow waters. Wong stifled a grunt as the body's weight pulled down on him, his arms shaking from exhaustion.

Another deafening thunder made the earth tremble, frightening the two and causing them to automatically drop the body. A startled cry escaped them both as a fear took hold of their bodies, freezing the joints and muscles in agonizing suspense as they stared.

Zuo Ci's head peered out from from underneath the blood-drenched blanket. A flash of lightening illuminated the stringy mass of white hair that covered half of his bony cheeks. All except for his right open eye, encircled with a purple tattoo, staring directly at them through its vacant depths.

The captain swallowed with difficulty as he hastily threw the blanket over the ghostly visage of the head, covering the mesmerizing eye. Liberated from its invoking gaze, he forced his lungs to breathe deeply as he directed his officer to help him once again. With their combined strength, they safely dragged the body to the edge without anymore interruptions.

Once the icy waters reached knee level, they stopped descending. Captain Wong untied a thick rope he had wrapped around his slender waist, looking over to his second in command.

"Begin filling the bags Chien." He ordered shakily, calling out above the roaring winds that began to seize the air.

Chien complied as he unleashed a bag from his belt and began filling heavy stones inside, all the while the waters splashing fiercely around them.

"Proceed with tying it around him. Then we can leave this place." Wong said, relieved by the suggestion.

Chien hurriedly tied the rope around the now heavy bag, his hands shaking wildly. Almost as he finished pulling the last knot, a grievous expression appeared on his face causing the captain to frown at the sudden change. "Chien...?"

Chien merely sighed wearily, looking up at his commander, the pity quickly gone from his eyes, "Only speculating sir."

An awkward silence passed between them, as the captain attempted to rub life into his two frozen hands. In spite of the circumstances, they felt for the poor soul before them. No man should have to face such a bitter fate as one such as him; but orders were still orders.

"Chien..." the young man looked up at his name, "You know...you don't have to do this."

As though shocked by the suggestion, Chien shook his head eagerly, "No sir. I cannot abandon my duties," he spoke with utmost determination, "I _will _complete this task."

But knowing Chien since childhood, Wong simply shook his head, "It's alright. I can take care of this myself. So you can hurry back now to our lord–do so quickly though before I change my mind."

Chien remained rooted in place as he watched Wong kneeldown to the wrapped body, bounding the legs and arms together. His lips itched to speak in protest as he watched his friend attending to the burdening task alone.

"That's an _order_." Wong simply uttered as he fumbled with a knot. Chien's boots shuffled on the muddied bank as he moved reluctantly away, his quiet voice saying, "Thank you." And left.

Listening to his fading footsteps, Wong finally looked up, watching his friend disappear into the shadows of the trees. A faint smile came briefly on his rough features before he looked back down on the corpse.

Through the thin sheet, he could manage to outline Zuo Ci's features distinctly—the sharp cheekbones, the thin lips, and two eyes. An unexpected chill raised the hairs on the back of his neck; a tinge of guilt grasping hold of him as he realized he was damning this man to an unmarked grave.

_Such is the ways of war; no hard feelings._ He turned around, grabbing the end of the stone-filled bag as he tested its weight by lifting with his strong arms.

And though he shivered as the storm proceeded to deafen the land with its increasing rage, the feeble noise his ears picked up immediately paralyzed him.

The rustling came, soft and delicate, like a peaceful spring breeze...moving thin sheets.

"What?" He spun around, able to see from the corner of his eye something moving. The corpse remained as still as before, the sheets tied tightly against the body with the ropes. A frown came over him, somehow certain he had seen the body _move_.

Quick to shake the suddenly ridiculous thought away, Wong grabbed for the bag and began dragging the heavy weight into the cold waters...

And the rustling started again; more frantic now as though hands pressed anxiously on the fabric, like someone wanting to get out. Was that crazed grunting he heard?

He looked slowly over this time, certain of a raspy panting he heard at his ear, feeling the hot air on his neck. The breathing so slow, inhaling and exhaling, something behind him...

Pupils moved to the corner of his eyes, able to see a white object sitting upright from the ground, it looked much like that corpse...

"Who's there!" He demanded, whirling around to meet whatever eyes he felt on him. Yet, he saw no one and no corpse. Breathing hard he looked down to see the body still bounded with ropes, unmoved from the last time he looked upon it.

He wanted to leave now. His hands gripped the bag once again, heavier now from absorbing the water. Without so much as a prayer he let the bag plunge into the dark depths of the water. Zuo Ci's body jerked slightly as the weight dragged him into the shallow waters.

Relief swept over the captain as he wiped cold sweat from his brow, promising himself a large beer once he reunited with Chien at the ceremony for Zuo Ci's death.

He turned around, the murky water sloshing noisily around his knees as he moved towards the bank–and tripped.

The pain shot through his lower leg as he felt an evident sharp pain enter, piercing through the hard metal of his armor and reach his tender skin. He drank the water in mouthfuls as he tried lifting himself up from the rapid current but couldn't–he was being dragged under!

Wild panic claimed his entire body as his hands dug into the river bottom to keep his head above water level. Something had a firm grip to his ankle and refused to let go, something extremely heavy.

The terror he kept locked inside burst forth with new energy as the cruel realization hit him. In his haste, he had carelessly allowed for the rope to become tied around him. He was going to be pulled under with Zuo Ci and drown.

The irony only enraged him further as he gritted his teeth, his attempted screams barely escaping his lips as he choked on water. _No!_

Holding his breath, he released one hand from holding for dear life and reach for the dagger in his belt. If he could cut loose...

The current threatened to pull the dagger, his only chance at life, from his hands as he moved to try and cut whatever held him. The weight of the stones seared pain into his back as he felt his single hand slipping from the shallow ground level, his body being pulled into the underwater valley.

The darkness seemed to swallow him up as his fingernails filled with soil from the bottom of the river. His mind raced as he moved the blade back and forth over whatever grabbed hold of him but for some reason nothing--

A howl of pain emerged from beneath the dark depths of the waters, not his. He lost the grip of the blade as his mind locked into a state of complete terror, wondering where that unearthly scream came from.

He managed a look back and his hold on the ground gave as he let out a scream. A monster stared at him–two glowing eyes, one encircled with a purple tattoo, flesh rotting and teeth snarling.

It grabbed hold of him and together they disappeared underwater, the captain's cries only coming out in rapid bubbles that broke upon reaching the surface.

The only witness to the account sat peacefully on the shore.

But it was only a white crane.

_-8 8 8-_

Zhou Yu of Wu, devout strategist,shuddered quickly as a discomfort that had gone unnoticed suddenly overwhelmed him and he gripped his arms as they trembled at the piercing cold. His grave eyes directed towards the window that revealed the menacing darkness that gradually began to engulf the land.

His cold hands placed down the book they once held as he moved over to get a better glimpse of the eventual storm that would come. The warmth of peace and security he had felt before, now began to slip into the very shadows that ate the last streak of light as the storm clouds darkened.

Somehow, he knew their time had ended. The serenity of his kingdom had simply vanished before his unknowing eyes.

"Something terrible has happened." He whispered to himself as the first raindrop hit his delicate hand.

_-8 8 8- _

The Prime Minister of Shu breathed deeply as he listened to the pouring rainfall the heavens had suddenly unleashed in fury upon the land. The highly dignified strategist walked over for the single match that lied upon the messily laid scrolls and books upon his scholar's desk. Reaching for the simple candle with the other, he struck the match and lightened the wick that now beamed brightly with the new flame.

His all-knowing eyes looked towards the doorway to his chamber as he sensed the approaching presence. As expected, he saw his faithful wife enter in quietly, her usual calm face now flustered with an incomprehensible worry as she bowed respectably to him.

"My husband, news from the scouts have been confirmed."

Zhuge Liang positioned his hands behind the back, his court robes of white falling gently against his body in their usual manner of decency.

"The rumors are true then?"

She nodded gravely, "Zuo Ci is dead, by Emperor Cao Cao's hand."

Even though his genius had expected this, his calm demeanor slipped only slightly as a brief look of surprise came over him. "A man of such power so easily defeated?" He shook his head in disbelief, "This does not appear correct."

"Even the most powerful or swiftest of minds eventually fall to death." His wife stated in her usual wisdom she always with held until needed.

Zhuge Liang smiled softly at her and nodded, "Insightful as always my wife, your words ring louder than that of the fiercest gong."

A roaring thunder shook the earth that became pierced by a lightening strike that illuminated the darkness temporarily. Their two faces stared at each other as they glowed brightly in the ominous light until fading into the darkness once again.

The single flame on the edge of the wick flickered dangerously until completely dying out, its flame wisped away by an unknown transparent breath.

_-8 8 8- _

The Wei strategist turned his sharp gaze from the excitement of the banquet and looked above at the skies, darkness claiming every brilliant light of each star. Sima Yi's smile quickly disappeared as a frown replaced it and he moved over towards the magnificent window where he speculated further. The words of the sorcerer surprisingly came back to him as a shiver crawled up his spine.

_No one shall escape its wrath _

_Of death and destruction in its path_

_All will die before tomorrow_

_leaving from this world of sorrow_

_People, hear me pray_

_Death will bring to you a new day_

A clink of wine glasses shook him from his thoughts as he turned to see the two generals Dian Wei and Xu Zhu roaring with laughter and splurging on the fine wine received for this special occasion. His lord sat in his throne, catching sight of his strategist he nodded and raised his glass towards him.

Sima Yi acknowledged his praise only half-heartedly and raised his own glass although unable to wipe away the disconcertment from his now rapidly beating heart.

Something indeed was amiss tonight.

He looked around the colossal room full of guests and officers who engaged eagerly into conversations, their spirited eyes ablaze as they spoke highly of the future. His temples throbbed as he took another sip from his glass, assuming himself tired from all the excitement as he moved for his lord's side.

Suddenly a strong arm pulled him away from his direction and he turned to see the young hier Cao Pi smiling faintly at him with his handsome charm, "I believe we all owe our gratitude towards you and your genius." He said casually.

Sima Yi smile grew less, still unnerved by the sorcerer's words that continued to race through his mind, "Your praise is well received." He responded stiffly.

"Do not fraternize our hero my dear, can't you see he's been through enough tonight." Lady Zhen said delicately from his other side, her radiant smile only enhancing her beauty. Her evening silk dress cut low around her breasts and revealed her slim stomach before the skirt continued gracefully down to the floor.

Sima Yi blushed, "Yes well," dismissing their comments quickly with a look of annoyance, "I suggest we not let ourselves celebrate just yet. Carelessness only brings about weakness."

"Relax will you?" Cao Pi stated firmly as he gave a friendly yet aggressive pat on the tense strategist, his strength sending Sima Yi a few feet forward, "Our enemy is no more because of you."

Sima Yi attempted a smile but let it fall when the couple retreated back to their group of guests, becoming engrossed in the pointless conversations. He straightened his violet robes andheaddressbefore resuming his walk over to his lord who smiled at his approach, "You have done well Sima Yi, I congratulate you."

"Thank you milord," he bowed respectfully, "I am honored you believe so."

A chuckle escaped the Wei ruler, "Do not be so modest," his moustache curling along with his grin, "Enjoy one night for once."

Sima Yi frowned slightly as he turned himself away, finding his eyes looking back at the shadows among the walls. For some reason, they appeared menacing tonight, as though a malice had entered into the room.

"Another victory for Wei!" The archer Xiahou Yuan declared loudly above the crowded throne room, standing on one of the tables and raising his glass toward Cao Cao and Sima Yi.

The audience imitated Yuan as they too raised their glasses. "Glory be to Wei!" Their unison voices shouted all at once.

Cao Cao rose from his seat, "My people," he began loudly, silencing everyone, "this is only the beginning of many victories for us. Soon we shall have all of China kneeling before our rule and rid the land of fanatics such as this one. Let it be known that chaos will reunite the land and restore China back to it's former glory!"

"Three cheers for the chaos!" Xiahou Dun proclaimed above the rest, repeating his brother's actions from before.

The echoing cheers rang excitedly around but remained deaf to Sima Yi who watched with half satisfaction while his mind continued to try and decipher the last dying words of Zuo Ci.

The doubt and fear began to rise considerably and he clutched the strategist fan he always carried, touching its soft ebony feathers. He bit his lip as he considered, was Zuo Ci really all that powerful? Was the decision for his execution truly necessary?

The joyous music played by musicians sounded in the background as few guests decided to dance happily with the song played. The laughter became more obnoxious as they indulged themselves too fully on the alcohol.

Cao Cao smiled, content on seeing one moment of peace during the time of war. However, his lips frowned upon seeing Sima Yi's grave expression as he stood there, too stiffly.

"Sima Yi." His firm voice startled the man as he turned to his lord, an apologetic look on his face. "Y-yes milord?"

"You seem quite distracted, is there something troubling you?"

An awkward pause came between them, the silence filled with the drunken singing of a few guests whose poor voices followed the fast rhythm of the music. "Just speculating," he lied, "I am only going through events that occurred today."

"Do not worry yourself anymore with this matter," Cao Cao spoke as he waved a dismissive hand in the air, "Captain Wong's soldiers should be heading back now any minute with their report. Zuo Ci is no longer a threat to us."

Sima Yi opened his mouth to respond but the words never escaped him.

The two enormous doors that led into the throne room suddenly burst open as the laughter and cheers ceased instantly. All eyes turned to see a lone figure standing in the doorway, his clothes soaked as they dripped furiously on the carpet.

Cao Cao frowned as he stood up from his throne, Sima Yi moving closely to his side as he narrowed his eyes on the unexpected visitor.

The man staggered inside, face extremely pale as his lips moved furiously while mumbling incoherent words. The guests stepped away, forming a path for him as he proceeded towards the throne.

"My–my lord!" He stammered, intense fear plastered into the depths of his wide eyes, "Z–Zuo Ci is—!"

And to the gasps and screams from the crowd, Captain Wong fainted on the floor.

_Hear now your future shall end _

_and the time of the dead shall begin_

_Author Note:_ Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. I'm open for any suggestions and questions as well.


	2. The Beginning Signs

_One week later. . . _

Tian Shui region

Jiang Wei clutched fiercely to his cloak that offered him little protection against the icy winds. Its direction darting raindrops upon his already gleaming face that dripped endlessly with cold water droplets.

He stole another quick glance over to the gatekeeper who resided high above in the watchtower overhead. Only from the faint glow from the single lantern did he manage to identify the soldier through the impenetrable darkness. His chestnut eyes squinted, his vision obscured by the constant pellets of rain that persistently blinded them. Raising a trembling hand just above his brow to shield his eyes, he awaited the man's response.

To his bitter disappointment, he saw the guard simply shake his head, wearing the same anxious expression tinged with slight frustration.

Jiang Wei uttered a curse beneath his breath that showed visibly before him in the freezing air. The muddied ground beneath him squished noisily as he shifted, forcing himself to find a comfortable position to wait awhile longer. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to as the storm continued to abuse him harshly.

"Such unfortunate weather. .where in the world did it come from?" He whispered aloud as he examined the dark mass that engulfed the sky. Streaks of lightening repeatedly slashed through the clouds with unforgiving ferocity, casting his surroundings in an eerie glow. His surroundings appeared as an illusion in its light, only to be swallowed back into the black nothingness afterwards.

"Milord!" The cry came out weak against the thunderous roar the sky unleashed.

Jiang Wei turned his head and saw the approaching soldier racing towards him, stumbling slightly as his boots easily disturbed the soft ground.

"Yes?" Jiang Wei replied anxiously, stepping from what little cover the archway above gave him. The youth rested himself on one knee, kicking up bits of mud that sprayed over the soaked general as he bowed low. "Sir, reports from both east and west gates still claim they have seen no sign of our lord's carriage anywhere."

Wei frowned, the hope his lord had taken a different route now obliterated. The worry he had disregarded before now deepened with a weight that crushed upon his chest, making it difficult to breathe. "How long ago was this?"

"Just recently sir."

Jiang Wei folded his arms outside the warmth of his cloak, the weather's unpleasantness forgotten as his mind raced in wild apprehension.

Only a week ago, Lord Ma Zhun had been summoned to the capitol by the Wei emperor. With the Wu kingdom having taken victory at Chi Bi, and Lord Liu Bei rumored to soon invade the territories of Shu, tension had risen dramatically over the Wei army. Notice had been sent out to all regional lords to assemble at the Wei capitol for further deliberation on their next course of action–Lord Ma Zun being among them.

Once receiving Lord Cao Cao's letter, Ma Zhun immediately left for Xu Chang castle. In his haste, he had greatly surprised Jiang Wei by leaving him in charge to govern until his return. Though capable to handle such a responsibility, Wei still looked upon the decision as rushed and lacking in good judgement; there were other generals better suited for the job, but at the time Lord Ma Zhun appeared distracted.

The urgency of the letter reflected in his lord's eyes before his departure, spawning a deep uncertainty within Wei's own heart as he watched from afar. While the reason for his lord's sudden anxiety remained unknown, an ominous presence seemed to have shrouded over his lord's traveling party.

However, the young strategist simply dismissed these feelings for nervousness–assuming command during his lord's temporary absence had never happened to him before.

A troubled expression overcame Wei's face as he began thinking of every possibility for his lord's delay.

Word of their lord's safe arrival reached them by messenger, along with a personal letter that included the council's latest orders to be carried out. Going over the note multiple times, Wei had completely memorized the words by heart.

Trouble. Strengthen your borders and keep careful watch. Prepare an army to head west. Do not stir up any commotion and beware of scouts. Furthermore, send men to start patrolling the villages.

I leave as of next week to return back to Tian Shui.

His brows creased further in concentration, biting harder on his lower lip. The feeling of uneasiness proved difficult to shake as his mind lingered on the matter.

His lord's arrival was now nearly six days overdue–no contact, nothing to say whether he would return or not.

The potential threat that assassins working for the opposing kingdoms always remained. Though Jiang Wei took this into consideration–assigning elite bodyguards with their lord on his journey to ensure safe passage. The possibility that Lord Ma Zun strayed from his intended path in this storm seemed reasonable enough. But still. . .

Jiang Wei let out a weary sigh as he looked out towards the desolate road ahead of him, tracks of carriages and horses now gleaming surfaces of water that reflected the darkness above.

"Milord?" The voice startled Jiang Wei as he turned to see the young boy still kneeling, staring at him perplexedly with glowing orbs for eyes. Wei forced his lips into a faint smile, "You've done well. Please, go inside–you shouldn't be out here in this kind of weather."

A determination sparked in those wide and child-like eyes at the praise given. A delighted grin spread at the corners of the boy's mouth, moving on to his cheeks. The reaction lightened Jiang Wei's mood slightly, presuming the young soldier to be no more than twelve. _So young. _Seeing a child in the military service had grown common now although Jiang Wei found himself unable to accept children witnessing war's cruelty, no one deserved such nightmares.

"Thank you milord." The soldier said brightly, "But I shall continue to patrol the area until I receive any news." And he sprinted off before Jiang Wei could protest any further, disappearing into the shadows with the sloshing sounds of his footsteps fading away.

Strands of loose hair clung to Wei's cheeks as his once high ponytail of chestnut color became unkempt and soaked. The outer gates of Tian Shui creaked and groaned loudly as the winds pushed against their aged oak surface. The noises of the city resting behind the walls had quieted to a peaceful silence as the people retired. He rested against the massive doors, his cloak now completely drenched along with the rest of his miserable attire.

No news from either gates, not even a simple message?

Past the high branches of trees he recognized the lights from the nearby village. Hardly noticeable, they glimmered faintly as though struggling to keep a lit in this blackened terror that had engulfed everything.

Again he looked up towards the tower, the guard's position unchanged from the last time.

The man above shrugged, his head shaking from side to side. Jiang Wei looked back towards the swaying trees of the forest where the road led through. The gnawing tension that ached his muscles only further exhausted him as he laid his head against the door. Closing his eyes, he struggled to distract his mind from fretting over this anymore, allowing the raindrops to streak down his delicate face.

He needed to stay patient, a skill he never managed to hone well. But perhaps the reason for his anxiety was that he disliked staying out here in the cold and unearthly shadows that had now reached his position. Simply staring out at the void caused for all logic to slip away as a restless fear began clouding his senses. No matter how many times he reassured himself, the wave of despair washed all hope away.

Something had happened, something that kept their lord from returning. Something. . .awful.

An immediate scowl creased his features as he shook himself free from panic's grasp. Silently scolding himself, Jiang Wei's gaze dropped to his ice bitten fingers.

He was simply overreacting.

His lord's arrival becomes a few days late and already his imagination had betrayed him to think of the worst possible outcome.

Yet the apprehensiveness still lingered in the atmosphere, seeming to infect everyone.

Ever since the death of Zuo Ci–the curse he uttered before his death–people began to worry. Incidences and problems became more frequent as the days passed. More and more skepticism disappeared, replaced by an uncertain panic. Crops dying by lack of sunlight, animals disappearing without a trace, the storm's stubborn refusal to end, and the murders—

A chill more brutal than the surrounding temperature carried its way down his spine that numbed every existing nerve within his body.

Apparently the nearby village had fallen victim to reoccurring attacks.

Townsfolk who walked the streets at night were suddenly discovered the next morning, bodies mutilated into unidentifiable shreds, heads severed, and entrails scattered. Inspection of the bodies revealed one similarity–teeth marks, deep and vicious, were found on limbs that survived the worst of the assault. One witness who survived an encounter identified the murderers as a pack of stray dogs who wandered the surrounding forest. _Rabid most likely. _

The villagers believed otherwise, claiming that Zuo Ci sought revenge for his execution and was now punishing them for it. Afraid that their beliefs would lead them into hysteria, Jiang Wei heeded their wishes and posted soldiers on the streets–the attacks ceased since then.

Still, another part of him remained wary, waiting for who knows what might happen next. First this storm, news of murders, and now their lord suddenly missing. . .

Maybe a curse has fallen upon us–why else would all this ill fortune happen right after? The fact that Zuo Ci was deemed by all kingdoms to be a sorcerer with mysterious and unprecedented powers never escaped him.

Or perhaps it's just the paranoia of an inexperienced nineteen year old boy whose stress had finally caught up to him. Or maybe you're just tired.

A blush formed on his cheeks, giving a faint crimson to their paleness as humility seared him. A strategist never allowed himself to think this way, declining to such idiocy only assured failure. Logic and reason brought him this far; he refused to let himself to fall prey to mere superstitions, or by allowing the deceased to frighten him.

The beating sounds of boots against wood caused him to look up to see the light extinguished in the tower above, the gatekeeper descending the ladder.

Jiang Wei immediately rushed over to the man who reached ground level, "Gao Lang why have you abandoned your post?"

The soldier spun around into a low bow, hands placed before them in their usual respective manner, "Forgive me, but I cannot see how Lord Ma Zun would endure such weather."

"We must wait awhile longer." Jiang Wei insisted although feeling the enthusiasm behind his words lost–washed away by the rain.

Lang gave an attempted smile, failing miserably, "Perhaps tomorrow milord."

"There's still enough reasonable time left–please I implore you!" The young lord persisted.

"With all due respect sir, you know as well as I do that no one could possibly travel in this storm."

Jiang Wei bit his lip to keep from protesting further, sensing the bitter truth behind the words. A sympathizing look from the guard did little to help, "You should get inside milord, please retire for the night. You look exhausted."

And he did. Sleep unmistakably lingered heavily upon his eyelids, making them lower halfway over his red eyes. The weight of his body had increased due to fatigue and loss of strength with every second remaining out there, his body beyond freezing as his pruned and wet skin lost all senses of feeling.

Wei reluctantly nodded, the warmth of his own bed suddenly overpowering all thoughts, "Very well. We shall resume our posts tomorrow, maybe then this storm will end."

Managing to place one foot before the other, his hand reached for his faithful trident that he rested against the wall of the gate, its two end blades shining brilliantly in the lightening. He followed slowly behind the guard, stopping once to look back at the road, hoping by some fate of luck to see a carriage approaching in the distance–

Instead that boy came running out of the thick shrubbery that bordered the dirt road. The frantic waving of his arms appeared panic–confirmed by the terrified and shocked expression on his pale face. Jiang Wei froze, placing a firm grip on the Lang's shoulder, who turned to him questionably, wondering why he had stopped him.

"Look." Jiang Wei instructed firmly, pointing over to the faint silhouette of the boy who lowered his hands upon noticing he'd captured their attention. Their gazes never left the boy as he beckoned them to follow with the wild motions of his arms, soon after disappearing into the thick darkness where the road led into.

Jiang Wei blinked, unable to move, silently wondering whether he had actually seen the boy at all. Or had he finally succumbed to the affects of fatigue? Another bolt of lightening later and the boy reappeared again. This time, Wei heard his name called out in a distant cry just before the thunder engulfed the words.

Needing no exchange of words, the two men raced after him. Their boots splashed over the wet earth; their frantic beating matched that of their own rapid breaths. Reaching where they had seen him disappear, their eyes frantically scanned over the trees and thick vegetation that dominated the forest.

"Where did he go?" The gatekeeper wheezed out as he clutched his side painfully.

And then Jiang Wei caught sight of the small silhouette standing further down the road, his tension mounting as he noticed the boy standing eerily still. The two men shared a glance with one another, nodding silently before proceeding forward. Wei moved over slowly, his weapon gripped close as warnings went off in his mind–the fact that whatever frightened the child still might be lurking nearby.

Approaching the boy cautiously, he could identify the wild panic in his pupils as they moved around wildly. The boy remained still, unaware of his presence as he breathed short, quick breaths.

He tentatively place a hand on the child's shoulder, receiving a jump as the boy let out a startled gasp and looked his direction; his eyes widened with fright. Wei lowered himself to the boy's level, crouching on the balls of his feet, "Soldier? What's the matter?"

As if shook from his previous trance, the boy suddenly spoke, words escaping him in a mad rush as he blurted, "IwaswalkingdowntheroadwhenIheardthisnoiseand—"

"It's all right, calm down." Jiang Wei comforted as hewatched the boy taking in gulps of air. "Now, explain to me slowly this time."

"It's Lord Ma Zun sir! I heard a noise and when I looked it was him!"

Wei's brows creased, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Sir!" Lang exclaimed, his voice near to a shrill as it faded in the air. Frowning, Wei stole a final glance at the boy whose gaze had dropped back down, once again oblivious to him.

Wei rushed over to Lang whose frightened eyes now carrired the same awed expression as the child's.

"Lang? What is it?" But the man gave no response. And as he followed the direction of where his eyes looked, he soon realized why.

"Oh god..." He whispered.

The overturned horse-drawn carriage lied at an angle on its curved rooftop. Its two overly sized wheels stuck out in the air; a creaking emanated from them as they spun wildly in the wind current. The wooden sides were splintered as well as painted with splatters of the blood that indicated a struggle.

Wei's heartbeat pulsed in his ears as his mind struggled to register the horrific scene. Bodies of soldiers lied strewn on the ground, most of their limbs gone—gnawed off and only bloodied stumps remaining. Their chewed faces appeared ghostly pale in the lightening glow, their mouths frozen in an attempted scream.

The sickly smell of rotting flesh stained the air and Jiang Wei struggled to control the strong impulse to suddenly vomit. His partner faired poorly as his gagging echoed in the air; the wet slap of stomach fluids splattering on the ground disturbed Wei's gut, the searing smell only added to his growing nausea.

He kneeled down to a large heap of flesh that clung to a bodily form in front of the carriage. Bits of hair and crushed bones also mixed in with the pile. Only by noticing the reins, did Jiang Wei's eyes manage to identify the deformed shape of the horse that had pulled the carriage.

Somehow forcing his gaze away from the gory scene, he moved over towards the trembling boy. Jiang Wei took him aside, kneeling down to his level.

"Listen to me," he said gently, "I want you to go back to Tian Shui castle, tell the guards at the door to send men over here. But don't tell anyone what you saw here, just say that I requested them."

"Uh-huh." The small voice quivered as the boy looked on the verge of tears.

Jiang Wei took his shoulders, "What's your name young man?"

"Pang Zhen." He replied weakly.

"Zhen?" Jiang Wei smiled, "Well Zhen, you've been _very_ brave–perhaps the bravest of us all. You performed _very _well and I'm extremely proud of you. Now please let the adults handle this, tell the guards at the door to come here and then go home and rest."

The boy nodded, almost relieved by the order as he hurried off. A pang of guilt swept over Jiang Wei as he watched Zhen fleeing–the boy wasn't meant to see any of this.

He turned reluctantly back at the death scene before him, his mind reeling as they tried piecing together what had transpired here.

The clutch on his weapon had tightened as he clung desperately onto the only security he had. But seeing the corpses' weapons lying beside them, it wasn't enough.

This was no work of assassins or any human at all. . .whatever 'it' was, there were no traces that hinted towards an identity.

His heart suddenly leapt at a conclusion and he gripped his trident defensively with both hands.

What if it never left. What if it was waiting for them silently in the bushes, determining the perfect moment to jump them.

"SIR!"

Jiang Wei whirled around, seeing Lang standing behind the carriage. He walked over; ignoring the squishing noises made when his boots stepped over bloodied entrails, he made sure to carefully watch the shadows around him.

The soldier stood beside the flap that served as the door leading inside. Holding one end of the cloth open, Wei braved to look in–

–and saw a body crumbled on the ceiling, which now was the floor. "Lord Ma Zun!"

Blood had coated the walls of the small interior, the tight space trapping a putrid stench inside. His lord lied in pool of his own blood, arm resting against his chest–a large chunk of flesh gone. Jiang Wei's heart froze as he examined the bloodied gash, muscle and tissue visible as they hung from the ghastly wound.

Lord Ma Zun moaned slightly, a cold relief wiping over Jiang Wei as he found the ability to breathe again. He was alive.

"Lord Ma Zun can you hear me!"

The moaning continued. Jiang Wei immediately turned toward Lang who crouched beside him, "Bring me my horse! We need to get him to Tian Shui castle immediately!"

"Right away!"

Jiang Wei turned back to his lord, "Lord Ma Zun can you tell me what happened!"

Ma Zun's eyes opened weakly, his lips moving just barely, ". . .attack. . .didn't see . . .so many. . .killed. . .d-d-dogs!"

Jiang Wei gazed up at a faint sound, looking out through the barred window of the carriage–

–in time to see two glowing eyes in the darkness, staring directly at him. He jolted his head up as he uttered a surprised cry. Terror gripped his body as he heard a low and dangerous growl emanate from it's direction before disappearing into the shadows.

–Dogs, dogs that kill people, hunt them down, eat them. These aren't ordinary dogs–

A painful cry pierced the air as Ma Zun attempted to move, his face grimacing as he clutched his arm severly. Jiang Wei pressed his hand to his lord's chest, pushing him back gently. "Don't move, you need medical treatment."

". . .Jiang. . Wei?" Confusion lied writtenin his eyes as he squinted to make out the form of the young warrior.

"Yes sir, it's me! Now please stay with me! Help will come!" He reassured him, forcing his voice to remain calm.

And he hoped soon, fearful that the dogs might come back to finish what they had started.

-8 8 8-

Ma Zun slept peacefully on the mattress in the clinic's quarters. The physician wiped his red coated hands on the bloodied cloth; old and tired eyes never once left the ghastly wound now covered in bandaging.

"Luckily the infection wasn't too severe," the frail voice spoke, "but he's lost a lot of blood."

Jiang Wei nodded gloomily, his heart heavy as he stared at the helpless figure on the bed.

"You're lucky to have found him when you did," the physician's blue robes swayed softly on the carpet as he moved over to his patient, ". .might lucky."

Jiang Wei let out a weary sigh, feeling anything but satisfied by the remark. Rather he wished none of this ever happened.

The doctor turned to him, white brows furrowing as they looked over the young strategist. A puddle had formed underneath his mud-caked boots, water continuously dripping from his clothes and hair. A crimson liquid now glistened over the front of his armor and cotton sleeves from lifting his lord's bloodied body.

Staring at his appearance, the physician's lips curved into a weak smile as he spoke, "Young lord perhaps its best if you leave him in my care tonight. You've done all you could do. Right now you should get some sleep, you look tired."

Jiang Wei held back a retort as he stared off at the warm glow of the candles placed on the stone wall. Tired was an understatement.

"Thank you doctor." Jiang Wei said instead as he bowed and moved for the door.

"To think that animals had the ability to do such horrors," the doctor uttered as he speculated. Wei's hand froze on the doorknob, listening as the man continued, "never in my time have I heard of such an attack."

"Doctor," Wei whispered, "I trust you won't speak of this to the other men? If they should find out—"

"I stand by patient and doctor confidentiality milord. You have my word."

Jiang Wei managed a bow from his head, "I expect a report when I come back in the morning."

"I will be waiting then." The door creaked open as Jiang Wei stepped out into the darkened hallway, stealing one final glance back at his sleeping lord before shutting the door.

Letting out a trembling sigh, he leaned against the door, nearly collapsing in the process. The breath he held while in there came out quick and shallow as his mind finally came to accepting

the events in the last couple of hours. A dizzy fear engulfed him as he realized what had happened, what might have happened. . .

His head jerked up from the ground as he blinked away the fogginess that had settled in his swollen eyes. The distance to his room appeared too far as he forced a wobbly foot in front of the other.

He walked down carpeted path, ignoring the glances received by his men and servants who noticed the miserable state of his appearance, and the blood. Ascending a large staircase that led to the higher floors, his eyes saw only the grotesque scene of body parts lying on the ground, stained in their own blood, their insides no longer on the inside. . .

He staggered, a hand clenched on the banister in order to steady himself. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, forcing out the panic that had settled within him.

The worst had happened, move on.

But his body refused to stop shaking, he had seen more than enough. The thought of reliving the event in his dreams did little ease his torment as suddenly realized that he would be getting no sleep tonight. _Nothing more can be done. Best let yourself get a few hours of sleep and start fresh tomorrow. _

He nodded inwardly, somehow finding the strength to walk up four more flights of stairs towards the officer quarters.

In the morning he would check on Lord Ma Zun, and then beginthe investigation. He at least found peace in thinking that much ahead.

But by how events were unfolding, he didn't know what to think anymore.

_Author Note_: I apologize for the late update, I struggled with this chapter terribly. Hopefully, it turned out good. I'm so glad a lot of you liked it, thank you. Read and review.


	3. Infection: Tian Shui Region

It was what he didn't hear that disturbed him from his dreamless sleep. Jiang Wei's eyes snapped open, alerted by the slight change that had jolted him awake. Head resting on the pillow, he waited for the haze to lift from his eyes.

They wandered about aimlessly around his chamber, struggling to make out the mahogany desk where he devoted hours to his studies along with the polished wardrobe and dresser. Books lied scattered open across the floor, a show of his endless research, their piles threatening to topple from any given movement. Wall scrolls covered the stone bricks, giving the room a fullness and less plain appearance.

The faint light that came through the window surprised him greatly, able to hear no more of the heavy downpour that he had grown accustomed to.

Dizzy with fatigue, he rose slowly from the warmth of his sheets, shivering. Memories of the night before seemed distant and fragmented as he struggled to remember, his mind still making it's sluggish transition from dream's fantasy to reality. The headache had eased, only now a dull pain, but still nagging Jiang Wei as he massaged his temples.

The crystalline sound of raindrops dripping off the castle roof and trees indicated the passing of the storm. No view of the sun or any shade of blue had become visible yet. The sky remained in grey although the cloud's dark shades had lightened slightly yet still appeared gloomy.

Rubbing at his eyes crusted with sleep, he sat himself up, feeling a dampness in the air as cold air billowed through the heavy curtains over the window.

He swallowed hard, his throat dry and irritated, feeling his saliva had become uncomfortably pasty in his mouth. An unusual smell hung in the air as he stretched but he casually disregarded the odor. With the rain finally gone, he expected for more unpleasant scents throughout the day. The rotting crops in the fields, wet garbage in the streets, human wastes. . .

He probably needed to oversee that these jobs would get done, now that life was returning back to normal. In fact, finally remembering last night, there was much he needed to do.

"Guess there's not much of a choice." He said as he stood up and started undoing his robe. With his mind now fully awake, he began with the complicated process of dressing himself. The kinks of his bones sounded as he slipped his slender frame easily into his clothes. Grabbing his jade armor, he began tying and snapping them in place around his toned body. He sat down to place his boots on quickly, their golden design pattern still caked under bits of mud.

His long and disheveled hair hung loosely at his waist, tangled in knots. Finishing putting on the last of his boots, he combed it with one hand, the other fumbling for the ribbon on his dresser. After tying his chestnut hair into it's usual high ponytail, he moved for his desk. The sound of papers rustling echoed in the small chamber as he searched to find the reports his men had delivered to him regarding last night.

From memory, he remembered the report informing him that the carriage had been removed from the road and the bodies–what was left of them–taken to the mortuary in the city. The soldiers neither heard nor saw any evidence in the area which connecting the attack to those in the village. But _he _knew thet the attackers had been there.

And I will tell them that once I find the report. . –if I can find these damn reports! Where in the hell did I place them?

His scrambling became more frantic as he looked harder, devastating the once neatly organized scrolls. The fact that his mind refused to focus on this one simple task only further frustrated him.

Finally he let the papers fall from his hand, an irritable sigh escaping him as anger further clouded his ability to concentrate. Rubbing his sore temples, he forced his still swollen eyes closed as an annoyed expression dominated over his face. He was too tired.

As he had predicted, he got little to less than no sleep last night. Every time he had felt himself drifting, images of that bloodied scene startled him awake again. He assumed he was able to get two hours of sleep at the most–hardly enough for the tasks that lied ahead of him.

He breathed in deeply, waiting for his anger to subside while resting himself on the wooden chair, neck craned as he placed both elbows on his knees.

Until Lord Ma Zun recovered, he still remained in charge–that fact giving him all the more reason he needed to keep composed. No matter how difficult.

Most likely Lord Cao Cao would want to know about this incident as well as the reason why Lord Ma Zun had neglected to answer his letters. Throughout the night, his mind had formulated the words he planned on using in his report. Yet he found himself unable to write, feeling even more of a fool as he realized just how ridiculous this whole situation appeared.

What could he say? That stray dogs attacked his lord, killed an elite group of bodyguards, destroyed a carriage, and ate the horse?

He could already imagine the laughter that would ensue in the throne room when the Wei emperor read it aloud. Such a humiliating ruin it would bring to the people Tian Shui.

_No. Not dogs. More likely an enemy attack—yes, an ambush. A group of soldiers could easily topple a carriage, as well as kill Ma Zun's bodyguards if there were enough of them._

_But then. .why did Lord Ma Zun say that dogs did it?_ The other voice stated calmly._ And why would soldiers eat a horse–and what about the teeth marks on the bodies? _

The more he thought, the more that dull pain in his head began to throb unbearably. He grimaced as he rubbed his forehead with two fingers while staring blankly ahead. _What's the matter with me? _

An ambush had gotten to Lord Ma Zun, it was as simple as that. Their rivals in both the Wu and Shu Kingdom after all had become overly confident after their naval victory at Chi Bi. What a more perfect opportunity for them to make a critical blow on the Wei army by psyching out their soldiers.

He wouldn't know for certain unless he got out of here but first he needed to check on Lord Ma Zun–make sure his condition had stabled. While he was out, he might as well eat something and take a walk around a bit. Anything would be more pleasant than having to stay here and breathe this horrible smell—

As quickly as the thought escaped him, he froze in place. The headache subsided momentarily as he raised his head from his hand, staring over his room curiously.

And then it came–a physical slap to his face as he suddenly recognized the lingering scent in the air from when he awoke earlier.

No. .not the same.

Jiang Wei frowned as he sniffed the air, a look of disgust crossing his face as his skin prickled all over. It smelled of rotting fruits, strong yet sickly sweet in it's own way. But there was something else. . .something that sent a burning nausea to the pit of his stomach, swallowing the emptiness inside as his muscles contracted painfully. _What in the world?_

The once indiscernible smell now became fully aware by the strategist as he shot up from his seat, concern now playing in his eyes. The all too sweet aroma in a short amount of time rose from unbearable to suffocating.

Holding his breath he moved for the window, pulling back the curtains as a rush of cool air hit his face. The remaining droplets of rain still fell, leaving behind a dampness in the air that captured the sickening stench–making it all the more nauseating. He breathed rapidly, forcing himself to eat the sweetness in the gulps of air he took. Warnings that his stomach would give constantly sounded in his mind but he bit his lip tightly down, the acid burning his throat.

His body took to coughing instead, moving painfully with each gag that erupted from his throat. Clutching the window's ledge he coughed again, sweat trickling down his forehead.He looked through watery eyes straight ahead as he forced himself to concentrate on something else—

–and immediately the cough became trapped in his throat that constricted. His hand automatically reached for the side of the wall in order to steady his legs as they faltered. Watching the image before him, Jiang Wei forgot the smell entirely.

"Oh no... "

He looked upon the scene of towering flames that had consumed nearly a quarter of the inner city. Smoke heavily covered most of the streets that echoed with the screaming of civilians. As his eyes focused more clearly, he managed to identify their distant silhouettes as they sped through the smoke—mothers with crying children in their arms—men with pails in hand as they tried putting out the hungry flames—soldier's assisting the fallen and panic—and dark figures he couldn't make out, staggering amongst the chaos, the only ones whose footsteps seemed unrushed.

He stood there, hands gripping to the window ledge tightly until his knuckles became white. He couldn't move though his mind screamed at him to do something–but what, what could he do–what was happening!

Get help! Help them! Hurry!

But no, his body refused to as he struggled to take in the burning ashes that floated through the air. Seconds passed like centuries as his chest began aching from the pounding of his heart. And finally his mind clicked, the pieces falling into place as with each cry came a new and more terrifying chill down his back.

The flames were unmistakable–Wu had come, come for their lives.

"Dammit!" Jiang Wei bolted for his trident, lifting the heavy weapon from its stand where he last placed it. Muttering incoherently, he threw the door to his room open—

–and a man lunged at him, pushing him to the floor and gripping hold of his shoulders as he pinned the young strategist down. The force knocked his trident from his hand, the sound of its skidding across the stone floor piercing Wei's ears more painfully than the blow received in his face. Mind reeling, Jiang Wei managed a successful kick to the gut and his attacker toppled to the ground, Wei now on top of him. Taking the advantage, Jiang Wei unsheathed the standard-issued knife given to all officers from his belt. His free hand gripped the neck of the struggling man underneath him. Ignoring the flailing arms and wriggling body, Wei raised the blade to attack, now able to get a clear view of the Wu attacker–

–and immediately his fingers loosened their grip, the weapon clattering nosily on the floor.

Jiang Wei froze as his heart leapt into his throat, his body suddenly overcome with an absolute horror as stared down at the face.

It was no Wu attacker. And the more he looked upon it, the more he wished for it to be.

The man had hardly no face left at all, the blackened parts of rotting flesh continued to roll off, revealing the bloodied tissue underneath. Puss leaked freely from one swollen moon eye, the other only a bleeding socket with strings of muscle hanging out. Wei's gut twisted painfully, the burning in his stomach nearly forcing him to release his grip and vomit.

And the smell from before. . .he now knew where it had come from.

The stench from the injured man overwhelmed Wei, clouding his senses as his muscles weakened, but he dared not let go.

The man's mouth remained open, revealing yellow teeth that gleamed in a mixture of blood and saliva. The moaning drowned out all thoughts as he watched the man's broken jaw still opening and closing relentlessly, snapping viciously at Wei's hand that still clung to his neck. He pried his eyes away from the ghastly creature, grabbing hold of the dagger he had dropped recently.

And with a cry he plunged the blade into the neck, a gurgled moan erupting from the man. The creature's strength weakened considerably, blood spurting from its mouth, spraying over Jiang Wei's face as he stumbled back. After one unearthly cry the body went limp, a pool of blood quick to form on the floor.

Jiang Wei's rapid breathing echoed in his ears, his chest heaving up and down as he stared at the corpse lying next to him. A trembling hand wiped the blood from his face, staring down at the red liquid as shock finally overcame him._ What in the heavens was that?_

His instincts screamed for him to run but he found himself warily crawling back over to the body; driven by what little logic remained in his panicked mind, he refused to accept what he saw and wanted a closer look. Inching slowly, he noticed the clothes on the body were not that of a soldier but plain and casual–like a simple farmer's.

With his fear settling, his mind began to grasp the situation more clearly, questions now racing through him.

What happened to this farmer? How did he end up like this? Why did he attack me?

A cry in the distance pulled him back to the situation at hand as he looked out the window to see the city still in havoc as the fire began spreading more rapidly. He stood back on weak legs as he scooped up his trident. A shiver went through him as he glanced back at the deformed face. _Later. I'll figure this out later. _He vowed to himself and quickly moved for the door.

A long mournful moan came from behind, filling his ears and stopping him dead in his tracks. _No._

He spun around, hoping his ears had deceived him.

And he saw the corpse rising from the ground clumsily, the dagger still deep within its bleeding throat. _No! _

Blinded with panic he gripped his trident, holding the weapon defensively before him as the thing stood back up. "Stay back!" Jiang Wei ordered fiercely as the corpse turned toward him.

It's lips twitched endlessly as another terrible moan gurgled from its mouth, crimson liquid leaking out as it did. The glowing eyes held no pupils, but Jiang Wei was certain that the corpse could see him. .very certain.

"Who are you! Who sent you here!" He demanded, not knowing what emotion seemed stronger, to laugh or scream. Such a predicament as this seemed impossible to happen and yet the dead body was moving!

"Announce yourself!" But the corpse seemed only acquainted to the spine-chilling moans it kept uttering.

And finally it moved, its feet dragging on the floor as it limped toward him.

"I said _stay_ _back_!" Jiang Wei screamed louder but to no avail, aside from the fact that the man's ears were eaten away, he showed no respone to the voice. Wei backed away, his arms shaking violently as he held the trident in front–the only barrier between him and that monster.

Its bone fingers reached for him, the moaning replaced by violent snarls as it barred its teeth.

Jiang Wei raised his trident and quickly sliced a clean gash within it's chest. The dead man staggered back, a grunt escaping him as he fell against the wall. Jiang Wei's sweaty palms were trembling uncontrollably as he stared, waiting for it to fall, knowing no one would ever be able to stand after—

It snarled this time, staggering upright, it's torn cleavage now exposing white gleaming bones.

Jiang Wei's eyes widened as he saw the monster coming for him, oblivious to the fresh wound as his guts spilled freely out from the large cut.

No no no–it's suppose to die! It's not suppose to stand! I killed it!

He blindly reached behind him, welcoming the cool metal surface of the doorknob upon his clammy palm and quickly turning the knob around. The creaking of the hinges sounded like sweet song as he stepped out into the hall, the corpse gaining speed at seeing its meal escaping. Quickly, Jiang Wei shut the door, the click of the lock reassured him at last; whatever it was, he doubted it could get through.

A pounding on the door behind him made Jiang Wei jump to the opposite wall of the hallway. A surprised gasp left him as he heard the incessant moaning from behind the thick wood. The banging became more violent as the door groaned in protest to the corpse's aggressiveness. Jiang Wei watched in despair, as he noticed the force causing the hinges to bend too far, threatening to break. _It won't hold_, he realized in agony as he backed away, and he didn't want to be there when that happened.

Jiang Wei ran down the hall, unable to escape the creature's echoed cries that seemed to follow him. No matter how hard he shielded his ears with his hands, the moaning continued.

He needed to find someone–anyone to help him before that monster got loose!

His rapid footsteps echoed throughout the spacious corridors as his eyes frantically looked around. He stumbled repeatedly; the thick darkness blinded him as he came to notice the wall torches that always illuminated a path of light no longer carried any flames.

His heart filled with more suspicious dread as he observed that all of the torches were out. No one had lit them this morning.

A spooked thought crossed his mind as he suddenly realized he hadn't seen or passed any servants during his run. In fact, he didn't remember seeing anyone at all.

Stopping, he looked down the deserted corridor, his blood running cold as a menace he was unaware of finally seemed to loom in the air along with that putrid stench. A suspenseful silence hung heavy around him, weighing down upon hisshaking body as his intuition warned him that it was too quiet.

Sweaty palms gripped his trident as he began taking cautious steps around a corner. As his sight adjusted to the pitch blackness that now dominated the castle, he began noticing things amiss from their natural order.

Small circular tables that once proudly held ornamental vases or exotic plants now lied overturned or broken on the floor. Imported statues of ivory or jade were only puzzled pieces of their once full form, their pedestals stands toppled over. His lonely footsteps carried him further down where he saw only more devastation–tapestries fallen from their rightful place on the wall, paintings crooked or missing, furniture piled awkwardly up against doors, and curtains shredded apart.

But still no soul in sight. Perhaps they'd gone to assist with the fires.

The hallway finally opened up into the grand stairwell and his body went numb. The chaos had reigned here as well. Weapons and shields littered the steps along with the awful stench of rotting flesh henever seemed to escape. Jiang Wei knelt down, pocketing a few daggers in his belt, having lost the other in the fight with that creature.

A million questions endlessly raced through his mind but he disregarded them for now; walking down the flights of stairs, he debated with himself on whether he should check the side rooms to see if anyone was still here in the castle, able to think more clearly as his panic eased.

But he unconsciously shook his head. His only priority was to get to the main entrance and outside. Though the inner city most likely still remained in flames, he had remembered seeing people–frightened and screaming–but people nonetheless. And he had also recognized some of his soldiers in the streets as well.

Once he reached them, perhaps then his questions might get answered as well as get assistance to incapacitate whatever had attacked him. Unless it had already gotten out, and now was running loose. . .

He struck the thought completely, refusing to let himself fall into terror's grip once more. Already he had let panic get the better of him back there, and he nearly escaped with his life. Again he shuddered, the mere remembrance sending him aghast, influencing his surroundings to take on a more sinister appearance.

That _thing _appeared like it wanted to hurt him–_bite _him–as he remembered it's jaw snapping constantly for him. But even with all the years of knowledge that he had obtained, the explanation to whyremained unknown. What did it feel to make it want to attack him?

The fact that this entire event had even taken place still seemed unreal to him, feeling himself trapped inside a prolonged nightmare that he waited to wake up from.

It wanted to attack me. . .bite me. . .bite. .

His feet hit the first floor, now standing in the grand entrance, stone columns reaching up towards the incredibly high ceiling, the majestic doors leading outside now only a few meters away.

Bite. .a bite. . .

The hairs on his neck rose, a numbing chill taking hold of his nerves. And then he broke into a run, veering right, towards the medical wing, completely forgetting about the doors leading outside.

Jiang Wei prayed a thousand prayers as he went passed the mess hall, oblivious to the food that lied scattered along with silverware and pieces of broken china, tables overturned with their benches.

He didn't notice how the meat bones had been picked clean while the rest of the food lied rotting. .or how a sick odor grew stronger as he ran down the tight circular staircase.

He didn't notice how the shadows seemed to move with him. .the bloodied hand prints that coated the walls with other shapely forms. . .or how intense the quiet had become.

He didn't see. _Please be alive!_

At all. _Lord Ma Zun! _

Until his hand touched that doorknob, turning the metal surface and opening the infirmary door–

_—_to see Ma Zun gone from his bed.

Jiang Wei lost all sensation within his body as his wide eyes noticed the pillow on the floor along with the wrinkled sheets, the mattress still impressed where his lord had slept. And the grief came like weights, chaining to his body as he fell to his knees. .he was too late.

_That creature. . .it must've. . .no. .it couldn't be!_

A faint sound came from the corner of the darkened room, but in the silence sounding louder than anything. The wet slapping of something moist and juicy continuously repeated. Squinted, he saw a figure hunched in the corner, bent over another indistinct form. A mix of hope and caution rose inside Jiang Wei as he stood himself up, careful to make no sound as he inched closer, weapon at the ready.

His eyes adjusted quickly to identify a man, wearing white garments and barefooted, the short hair hanging down over his face. The appearance sloppy but certainly recognizable.

For the first time Wei felt indescribable joy leap into his heart as a smile he couldn't control took over his lips, "Milord you are safe!" He breathed.

But as quickly as relief spread, the fear came rushing back to replace it. He felt a painful slap over every part of his skin, forcing him to reluctantly wake back up to this twisted reality.

It _was _Lord Ma Zun without a doubt, his face smeared with blood as his teeth held possessively onto a glistening dark mass that he swallowed instantly. His lord bent down again, ripping more of whatever he ate, this time something long and thin that he choked down, watery fluids running off what looked disturbingly like intestines.

Ma Zun's white eyes seemed to glow maliciously as his rotting fingers gripped onto whatever he ate, his thumb falling off in the process.

"Lord. . ?" His breath suddenly hitched in his throat as he looked upon the form he ate. . .an old man he recognized instantly. The doctor.

The doctor's corpse spasmed as the teeth sank into his now fully exposed gut, his rib caged crushed and the organs lying in a soup of blood. _Not happening! Jiang Wei wake up! Wake up!_

"Lord Ma Zun. . ."

Ma Zun's head jerked up at his voice, the hidden left side of his face now visible. And Jiang Wei stumbling back on the ground, seeing now that the side of his face was completely gone. The flesh had melted away, revealing the bleeding muscles that were still very alive as they twitch with Ma Zun's jaw.

His lord snarled out, the smell of fresh meat more appealing to him as he let out a moan. He crawled slowly over the doctor's corpse that, to Jiang Wei's horror, began jerking on its own until it too simply rose up.

Jiang Wei stared into their dead and vacant eyes as he scrambled backwards—unable to wipe that picture of Ma Zun eating. _Eating? Do they. . .want to eat me! _He didn't wait to find out.

His hands fumbled for a nearby table, pulling it to the ground to block the corpses' path. They tripped and fell on top of each other, but kept moving. He reached for the bed table, bottles crashing loudly as he toppled it on the floor, intercepting their path again.

But they still came. _Run! Dammit–RUN! _

Gripping his trident, he pulled himself quickly to his feet, remembering how the weapon was ineffective towards these invincible monsters. He stood powerless against them.

So he ran, his adrenaline pumping throughout his tired legs that bursted them with new energy. He slammed the door shut behind him, the sound coming as an explosion that tore through the quiet. But the quiet had soon disappeared.

Moaning, pitiful and lifeless moans reached his ears in a haunting symphony, thousands of them. He spun around and damned himself for doing so.

Bodies began staggering out from the darkness, having been drawn to the noise of the shutting door. Jiang Wei's throat closed, refusing for him to breathe as he stared at them in disbelief. Servants, cadets, soldiers, generals–faces he knew–were suddenly appearing from the shadows and crowding in the corridor. One crawled through a broken window followed by another, more of them appeared from the corner up ahead–_eight_–_twelve–twenty–thirty–fifty now!_

The shreds of clothing left on their decaying bodies stood as the only evidence of their once humanity. But even that began to rot along with their shriveled and crack skin that stank of death. Their eyes all held that same desire to kill..that same hunger.

He backed away, his trident now seeming worthless as he stared at their teeth snapping as they moaned out for him. The door to the infirmary suddenly gave way and fell to the ground, smashing a few of the dead underneath. Ma Zun and the doctor snarled viciously as they lied on top of the wood, their fingers bleeding and gnarled from beating on the door.

Something grabbed his ankle and Wei looked down to see a dead hand tightly grasping his boot, belonging to a corpse who had crawled unnoticed from behind. Hearing it moan, he struck his blade down, severing the arm and freeing himself. He felt their hot breath enter into the air, an indication that staying here any longer meant certain death. _The exit! Get outside now!_

With one final glance back he fled for his life.

He heard someone screaming as he evaded the undead, more and more appearing from where they hid. But feeling the burning in his throat, he realized that the only one screaming was him.


	4. A Warning from Beyond

_That same day. . ._

_Xu Chang, capitol of Wei_

Grey streaks of light cast their gloominess over the capitol city Xu Chang. The largely populated city radiated dimly underneath the even drearier sky blanketed by thick clouds. Nevertheless, the stone paved roads echoed with the rambunctious voices of citizens of the elite class. The curved and elaborate rooftops of first and second story homes reflected the streams of lifeless sunlight.

Lord Cao Cao of Wei looked out at the urbane city contentedly from the high balcony of his imperial palace.

Cao Cao's view of the sophisticated buildings stretched on until reaching the high walls that protected the inner city. Further on, he identified the shabby and mud bricked homes of the lower classes as the city gradually changed to the rural lands of farming. The distant fields went on into the horizon, until finally reaching the outermost stone gates that led into the capitol.

Billowing winds ruffled Cao Cao's robes noisily as he folded his arms, admiring the visual extent of his power.

"Xiahou Dun," he said to his right hand man who stood silently beside him, "Tell me what do you see?"

The raven haired warrior directed his one eye to observe, pausing briefly before speaking, "Success cousin and further on a land of great potential."

An amused smile appeared on the short bearded ruler. "Indeed. Soon the entire land will be ours to rule," a strong hand sweeping over the air, "and our ambition shall be realized at last."

"Call it as you will, as long as I am able to crush those who dare stand against us."

Cao Cao chuckled lightly, "With you on my side Dun, I should have nothing to fear."

Xiahou Dun smirked, the light smile barely softening his fierce features. "And with you leading us forward cousin, a new era will be born."

The peaceful silence between them resumed as they both looked out at the horizon boldly. Only when the soft footsteps sounded behind them did they turn to see their well-honored strategist strolling towards them.

His formal robes glided behind him as he clutched his strategist fan closely against his chest. Halting a few feet in front of Cao Cao, Sima Yi bent low in a bow, "Milord, reports have come in on our military status as you requested." He rose, his sharp eyes catching Dun's in a momentary lock, indicating the need to speak in privacy with their lord.

Dun merely grunted and nodded in response, turning to his cousin, "Cao Cao I shall leave you and your strategist alone to talk of such matters. The day is young and I still have much duties to attend to."

"As you wish," a slight look of disappointment crossing over Cao Cao's face, "but if I am not mistaken, weren't you at the training grounds all this morning Dun?"

The warrior decorated in blue lifted his _kirin_ blade up from the ground, grinning, "You can never be too prepared for a war." Bowing in farewell, he placed the blade over his shoulder and walked out, his long strides moving him soundlessly over the stone floor. Passing Sima Yi, he nodded; his keen eye rested peculiarly on Yi who gave a curt bow at his leave. Returning the gesture he disappeared through the curtained archway that led into the palace.

A menacing silence pressed upon the strategist whose eyes seemed deeply troubled by his own thoughts. However, Yi immediately wiped off his disconcertment before standing beside his lord.

The quiet prolonged; Sima Yi peered above the delicate feathers of his fan, watching pedestrians walking the crowded streets below, their voices carrying loudly across the bitter cold air.

"Now," Cao Cao began, unknowingly startling Sima Yi who had been deep in thought, "I trust that all the regional lords are accounted for and have made the necessary preparations for our next battle?"

Regaining his usual calm, he nodded, "Those who reported in have read their instructions and acted accordingly to them."

"Very well. Next I want the message to be known that we will begin our march into Xi Liang in five days. Have them meet on the southern border and wait for my arrival."

"Consider it done milord."

Cao Cao folded his arms, his eyes preoccupying themselves with the decorated flag hanging from the side of the palace wall, waving proudly in the gentle wind.

"The unfortunate execution of the ruler of Liang will no doubt rekindle our enemy's resolve. But even so, what are our chances in this battle?"

"Due to their inability to make peace with each other–they cannot hope to unite together in time for our attack. The clans are merely a disorganized group of barbarians, they know only one word: fight."

The Wei emperor chuckled viciously, amused at the thought, "I do not in any way fear my enemy here. Their simple lack of cooperating with each other will be their downfall."

"A people who know nothing of strategy or the rules of war..we shall prevail in the end." Sima Yi stated although his eyes averting Cao Cao's as he spoke, a behavior unusual for the highly confident strategist.

"And afterwards we shall head west and make quick work of that fool Zhang Lu! We'll attack more and more until finally the day of our revenge for our humiliating defeat at Chi Bi will be upon us!"

Sima Yi bit firmly down on his lips as he stared blankly ahead, unable to feel his lord's excitement as his thoughts wandered aimlessly. Cao Cao turned, frowning at him for his unresponsiveness. "What is it?"

Letting forth a trembling sigh, Sima Yi blinked and turned on him with a severely grave expression, "Milord, there seems to be a problem."

A coolness hardened in the ruler's eyes that only began to melt instantly by a wave of heated anger, "About?"

Sima Yi nervously turned to face him, knowing all too well of the temper his lord possessed but seeing that problem as inevitable now. "Milord," he began tentatively, "it seems that not _all _the regional lords have reported in."

"But I thought you said—"

"–I stated 'those who reported in,' sir. And I meant that. But, there's still one figure who remains silent to my messages."

An uncomfortable silence loomed over the two men as they stared at each other across the distance of only a few feet between them. Sima Yi's trepidation only heighten when hearing his lord's words cut through the quiet, his voice in a dangerously low key.

"Well then?" he asked slowly, "Who is it?"

Gripping his fan tightly he continued looking at Cao Cao with an unfaltering calm; how he managed to maintain such control while in the presence of his angry lord, remaining a mystery to even him. "The Lord Ma Zhun sir, of Tian Shui region."

The leader's eyes narrowed on his strategist before looking outward towards the city. The smell of lush green vegetation and sweet nectar wafted in the air, blowing strongly from the direction of the farmlands.

He dare not speak as he watched Cao Cao's hands grip the wooden railing too tightly, his knuckles becoming white as they shook furiously. "And you're certain of this?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"And five days before our scheduled attack you decide to tell me this now!" Cao Cao snapped fiercely, the volume of his voice rising considerably.

"The delay seemed only minor milord."

"A minor cause!" Cao Cao exclaimed incredulously, startling the strategist, "An entire region goes deaf and you claim it to be of a minor cause!" His hands shook with evident rage and he clasped on quickly to the railing before losing control and acting out blindly. Silently he stood there, looking out at the city, fuming.

Aware of Cao Cao's untamed temper that knew no bounds, Yi chose his next words carefully, "Even so milord," he uttered softly, "the absence of their army will change nothing in our fight at Liang. Victory is _still_ ensured for us."

No immediate change took place on his lord's creased features; however, the grip on the polished red wood seemed to loosen ever so slightly.

"In the meantime, I will send an envoy to Lord Ma Zhun in order to get answers." Sima Yi continued to reassure him with his plans of actions.

After a long painful silence, Cao Cao let out a frustrated sigh, his anger appearing to leave him with the escaping breath, "Tian Shui," he repeated bitterly, "correct?"

Sima Yi nodded, still refusing to approach his lord any closer than a few feet, "A major place of commerce but otherwise weak in militia. Lord Ma Zhun has yet to build up his army to its fullest. Losing his army in this battle is hardly considered a loss at all."

Finally regaining slight control, Cao Cao directed his cold eyes on Sima Yi who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, "Any reason to why this happened? Any news at all?"

He shook his head regretfully, "Nothing personal from Lord Ma Zhun. However, we had received a letter from the acting commander whose taken charge there." a pause, "Apparently, Lord Ma Zhun has yet to return from his trip leaving Xu Chang."

Cao Cao's eyes widened considerably at this, the corners of his lips frowning grimly, "He had departed from here nearly two weeks ago. He should've gotten there by now."

"It would seem so, yet the commander also states of losing contact with his lord into the first week."

"So you're simply saying he disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Not quite milord," Sima Yi quickly cut off, wanting to avoid another outburst, "You must remember that once the storm hit, transportation all over came to a temporary stop. We have no clue as to whether he sought refuge in some remote town or that he merely lost his way."

"Find out." Cao Cao's voice cut through, "Make certain that this is _only_ a misunderstanding. I don't want to extend our troops into Liang to only find out that we've been attacked from behind by Shu or Wu."

Although the very thought had worried Sima Yi, he had long ago abandoned the foolish idea for simply overacting, "Of course milord. But for the Allies to even reach Tian Shui they would need to cross our heavily guarded borders."

Cao Cao nodded, though still unconvinced, "Don't wait. Send that envoy immediately." He ordered, "See what the idiot Ma Zhun is doing and quickly. I will not tolerate for such disobedience among my ranks."

"Yes, right away." Sima Yi bowed and quickly walked from Cao Cao whose attention turned back to the scenic view. Stepping into the throne room, Yi's rapid footsteps followed the narrow olive carpet path that led over the polished tiles. His reflection followed him on the smooth surface, illuminated by the crackling torches scattered about. Two sentries stationed on each side of the open throne doors bowed at his passing while he disappeared into the corridor.

After turning a corner he finally breathed a deep sigh of relief from knowing he had once again avoided Lord Cao Cao's suspicions. While he had told his lord the disturbing information, Sima Yi hadn't told him everything.

The young commander of Tian Shui had also written another paragraph in his letter, one that when reading it, Sima Yi felt burning sickness grow inside.

I feel that I must also admit of another situation that has, unfortunately, been occurring in this region as well. By listening to the stories of the villagers through my men, it has been brought to my attention that we're dealing with another crisis at hand. Apparently, there have been many unusual cases of murders reported in the villages.

People are disappearing. Bodies are discovered. .they are butchered in the most gruesome of manners. The people are terrified.

While I still don't know much, these killings are happening too often for comfort. Though I suspect it's nothing more than the acts of a fugitive. .I cannot simply overlook the fact that it might be some kind of attack from the Allies.

We're taking the necessary precautions here. I ask that you also do the same and keep watch out for any suspicious activity. It is imperative that you do not let this news be made public, already hysteria is spreading here–people claiming this to do with something of that curse.

I'd like to think of this as merely a coincidence but I cannot say. Just be cautious.

Yours respectfully,

Jiang Wei

He approached the East Grand Hall, the windows lined against the stone walls. Screens placed over them glowed ominously as they captured the light, allowing only pale streaks to pass through their geometric designs.

Staring at them, he again began pondering Zuo Ci's dying words silently to himself.

-8 8 8-

The more he thought, the more his blood boiled with an uncontrollable rage that he knew not how to soothe. Cao Cao forced himself to look again at the land, his heart pulsing madly._So one fool decides to not answer him, oh well._ He had dealt with countless of those sniveling idiots before and he had no problems with executing another.

Somehow a brief calm settled over him, the sudden remembrance of Zuo Ci's body lying in the river giving him a sense of accomplishment. The eccentricity of the old man only caused him more trouble when alive, reappearing and disappearing to his own appeal. The simple magic act became tiresome fairly quick, along with the cryptic words he always uttered without end.

"What is it that you will do to lead this world out of the chaos?"

Cao Cao's dark eyes narrowed, remembering the question far too well for comfort. The mocking words had never stopped after he heard them. Killing Zuo Ci, he had believed himself free from their influence. If anything, they only grew louder, stronger–excited with each passing day as though foreboding something awful would soon happen.

"I'll be waiting for your answer."

He folded his arms, leveling his eyes on the distant mountains on the horizon, their composure bleak against the fog that settled over them.

"Fight chaos with chaos. That is my answer." He whispered to himself–to the words of an enemy who still haunted his mind.

"This land is rightfully mine," he spoke aloud, more confidently as his gaze redirected towards the dark skies, "And no one will take it away from me. Not even _you_."

"Don't be so sure Cao Cao."

The familiar voice pierced through the calm, a cold realization suddenly seizing the air. Cao Cao spun around, right hand already pulling out the imperial sword on his belt, the blade scraping loudly against its sheath. Pivoting, he swung the tip out and over towards the presence he suddenly sensed coming up behind him. His right arm stopped short, the sharp edge of his blade coming only within centimeters of its target.

The man barely flinched, as he stopped abruptly in his tracks, as though expecting for the act to occur. Cool, brown eyes directed themselves down to the deadly tip that pressed ever so lightly upon his long neck. A light chuckle came from his throat, amused, in spite of the fact that having done only the slightest error would've caused decapitation.

"Next time try aiming for the side without the artery," Cao Pi stated calmly as he brought his fingers up and lowered the blade down, "it's less of a mess that way."

Cao Cao blinked, realizing his mistake and immediately placing his sword back, "Cao Pi, you startled me."

Cao Pi's blue cloak waved noisily in the gentle wind that caressed them, smiling faintly, "Careful, or you may actually cause me to use force the next time."

"Why is it that you've come my son?"

"We've just debriefed the scouts that have returned back from Liang. They wish to discuss their findings with you."

"Very well," he began to turn around until noticing the slight hesitancy in Cao Pi's eyes, "Something else?"

Cao Pi's dark eyes narrowed, reflecting an ambition that outmatched even his father's. "Father I would like to know why I must stay behind for this battle. I am more than capable to handle these clansmen myself."

"There will be plenty of battles for you to fight in the future." Slight annoyance detected in his tone. "In the meantime, I want you here, watching over for me while I'm gone."

"Father my place is on the battlefield."

"I know Cao Pi," he said more gently, "but in order for you to assume my role as emperor, you must train and learn how to be one."

A frown appeared, creasing his son's features. Upset with the answer, he merely nodded reluctantly, remaining as silent as always. "As you wish." He whispered softly and bowing, "I shall send for the scouts."

Cao Cao watched him leave, a mixture of pride and disappointment rushing together at once. Undoubtedly he knew his son would become a far greater leader than him; however, his arrogance had become a problem lately. Ever since experiencing his first battle, his son had tasted power, spilled blood, and embraced the feeling.

And now he wanted to fight again. Perhaps a bit too eagerly...

Shaking the thought away, he forced himself to listen to the city life below him. The laughter of children mixed in with the eager gossiping of women, only overpowered by the confident deep voices of men.

A warmth settled within him, being able to listen to people who knew happiness, and not the painful cries of terror that he heard on the battlefield was a pleasant change.

"What is it that you will do to lead this world out of the chaos?"

Cao Cao ignored the words, feeling a painful headache beginning to start.

"Hear now your future shall end. And the time of the dead shall begin."

Lies, a pathetic attempt to show courage before meeting with death. But even as he repeated those thoughts, the grey streaks of sunlight began thinning as the clouds overhead closed together. A shadow began falling.

And somehow, he thought he heard someone giggling quietly behind him, its ominous melody singing of bad times to come.


	5. Evacuation Part I: Tian Shui Region

That same day...

_Tian Shui Region _

_Keep running!_

Jiang Wei's ears pulsed with each distinct pitches of moaning that emerged from torn throats. Crippled bodies relentlessly kept in pursuit, shoving past one another in a wild fury as they staggered after the retreating warrior.

Corridors and rooms merged together in a rapid blur of confusion, bordering the outer walls of his vision as he fled. Instances where the world seemed at a stand still, in a blink of an eye returned back to reality, pulled by the chords of the hungry chorus that followed. Heart pounding, Jiang Wei turned sharply at a corner that continued towards the Grand Hall, his rapid footsteps drowned out by those of shuffling ones.

His sense of direction became obscured only by the fleeting panic that rose within, erasing all reason from his mind as he felt true fear gripping hold to the edges of his sanity, choking him.

_Out the gates! Get outside! The gates! _

He ran clumsily on both feet, feeling the ground swaying as the walls began to close in around him. The claustrophobic affect only heightened Wei's adrenaline that willed him to run, to survive. Engulfed in darkness, he found himself losing balance constantly as he leapt to avoid the overturned furniture that lied scattered about. Only when he managed to regain his footing, did he dare to steal a glance back at the ghouls that chased him in this nightmare.

By now the corridor had become packed with even more of those people that still continued to appear from nowhere. Bodies followed more bodies with the quickest of the group coming ahead, leaving the sluggish to get trampled on. Their awkward movement kept out of sync with one another as they continued in their slow march towards the young strategist.

Stubborn denial turned to painful acceptance as Jiang Wei spotted what use to be his once lord, his face beyond recognition. A man whom he had come to serve for ten years, staggering among the rest. The calm eyes Wei once knew as Ma Zun's, had become frosted over with a savage blood lust he only witnessed in wild animals–a dangerous predator. Despite their oblivious state of death, a crazed desire pierced through those milky white pupils which sparked them to life.

Lingering in it's hypnotic gaze, Wei neglected to keep his attention forward and in an instant the world toppled over as he suddenly realized himself falling. A loud bang that reached his ears soon followed with a sharp pain that bit into left thigh as he came crashing to the floor. Wei grimaced as he rolled onto his side, gripping tightly to the tear in his pants which began to blossom in red. Looking behind, he noticed the jagged end of the table he had collided with, glistening wet with his own blood.

The pain went numb only by the unearthly cries that echoed throughout the air as he turned to see the undead quickening their pace towards him--their fallen prey. Finding new strength, Wei scrambled to his feet just as their bony fingers reached out for him. He uttered a weak cry as he felt a light touch graze the back of his neck, sending alarms through his mind, screaming for him to move or else...

_They'll eat me. _

With that thought repeating, he ran limping on his left side, the pain doubling from the applied pressure as he left a trail of blood behind him. Few of the dead veered from his direction to lick the crimson droplets that spilled onto the carpet, while the rest broke into a fast walk, growing more anxious at the spill of fresh blood. Veering left at a junction, he braced himself against the wall, daring to take only a few seconds to catch his breath before sprinting ahead.

The demand for air turned into an unbearable need as his lungs strained to gulp in the stench of rotting corpses. Despair lingered on the verge of defeating him as he felt the thin trail of blood running down his leg with each step. The adrenaline which fueled him with abundant energy began to diminish as it finally reached it's point of end. He was getting tired.

It was only when he looked ahead to see the corridor he followed opening into a much larger space, that his mind began spinning with relief. The Grand Hall.

He raced into the rush of open air that had yet to become contaminated with the stench of decay. Seeing the grand staircase, he pushed on with greater fortitude as his boots clicked on the hard stone floor, eyes desperately searching for their salvation.

_The doors. _

Spotting the two main doors ahead, a dizzy joy overwhelming him as he forced his aching body across the hall. Only when coming halfway did he soon hear the beating rhythm of footsteps enter into the Grand Hall with him. A few dead who wandered aimlessly nearby picked their heads up to notice the fleeing boy pass them and became interested.

Feeling the space between his enemies closing in dramatically, Jiang Wei shut his eyes as his arms outstretched for one of the doors. At impact, his body slammed hard against the massive weight while he drained away the last of his remaining strength to force the thick wood to move. His body propelled into an adrenaline rage as the moaning drew nearer, his own thoughts pleading for the door to budge. .just to budge. .even an inch!

It groaned loudly, opening only a little but enough. Anxiously he forced himself through the tight squeeze, breathing in the refreshing cool breeze coming from the outside as it brushed over his perspiring face.

Wriggling free, he stepped gratefully out into the grey sunlight of day. However, the victory was short-lived and immediately he began pushing his weak self against the entrance door, about to close it–

–until a thin arm reached out from the crack of an opening and with lightening speed latched onto his own arm. Wild panic spread as he began feeling himself being pulled back inside by an amazing strength which he expected from no human, especially a dead one. A new terror brewed within him as his arm became wedged between the two main doors, crushed. Looking through the crack, Wei caught sight of the rotting face of puss and boils peeking through at him.

Engaging in a death game of tug-and-war, Wei squirmed to evade its teeth, while using his free arm to pull one of the daggers from his belt; his back still pressed firmly against the door to prevent the others from getting out. Unsheathing the knife, he quickly plunged the sharp end into the creature's chest, a hollowed crunch reaching his ears when blade met bone. But the bloodied fingers refused to move except to only secure him in a painful death grip that he no longer had the stamina to fight off.

Helplessly he watched as more of the undead joined in with the struggle, reaching and snapping furiously at his trapped limp. A thousand piercing nails clawed away at his armor, tearing his sleeve apart. Blood began to run–exciting them even more. Kicking and punching only provoked the corpses to become more violent in their attempt to take a clean bite out of his arm. Growing weaker against their combined effort, he never noticed the crawler moving underneath the forming crowd, distracted more by the jaws of rotting teeth.

Until it grabbed his leg.

Looking down, a strangled cry escaped Jiang Wei as his eyes widened to see a man whose lower torso was completely missing. Bloodied strands of muscles hung exposed where the legs use to be. A man who shouldn't even be able to move–joined in with the fight to eat him alive.

With enough kicks to the head, its brittled skull exploded along with brain matter that leaked onto the floor, oozing an unbearable smell into the air.

Jiang Wei found his breath again, only to feel the hot beads of something moist fall incessantly onto his exposed skin. Frantically he shot his eyes upwards to determine its source–

–only in time to see saliva dripping from a groaning mouth that lunged for his other trapped limp.

He had forgotten his arm.

_–Too late!–_ "No!"

Expecting to feel sharp teeth digging into him, he instead felt only a slight disturbance in the air as he blinked in time to see a speeding blur pass inches from his face. The tugging on his arm ceased and he looked anxiously over to see the body that nearly bit him slumping down, an arrow now stabbed between its eyes.

"Move away!"

He needed no warning, already pulling his beaten arm through. The young strategist turned instantly to see a middle-aged figure running towards him, his stern eyes greeting him with urgency. Coming closer, Jiang Wei noticed smoke emanating from the soldier's right hand.

Approaching the door, the stranger quickly jammed a lit bomb on the end of it's fuse through the opening and into the groping hands of the undead. A thunderous clang echoed as the door closed shut.

"Get down milord!" The rough voice commanded as the soldier fiercely pulled Jiang Wei to the ground. Once Wei's cheek hit stone, the earth beneath them shook violently as a muffled explosion sounded from behind the gate doors along with screaming. As multiple heat waves traveled through the air, Jiang Wei heard orders cried out amidst the blast,

"Move! Move! Get that barricade up!"

Feeling the ground settle, Jiang Wei looked through feverish eyes to finally notice himself lying on the flat surface of the bridge that connected the castle to the city. As the ringing began to die in his ears, whispers from around also caught his attention. Looking up, he found himself among a crowd of people that scattering in all directions. Citizens of every class collided as they shoved passed one another in wild hysteria, their eyes glazed over with the same sheer sign of panic and fear. Upon simple observation, he couldn't begin to estimate exactly how many had swarmed over him, the number too great to count.

_–like the entire city has all decided to come out, and wander here somehow. What is going **on**? _

Five soldiers appear through the crowd, carrying a wooden bolt to barricade the gates that had hushed from within. An enormous thud ripped through the air as the men set the bolt in place of it's supports. Able to finally feel his legs, Jiang Wei staggered awkwardly to his feet.

"General Luo gates are secured!" One of the young cadets announced.

"Good, at least they won't be coming out this way anytime soon." The broad-shouldered general turned his direction towards Jiang Wei who gave a quick nod of gratitude towards the man who had saved him.

"Thank you."

Wei only received a grim smile from the much taller man as he stepped forward, "You were lucky. Had you not come out right then–we would have barricaded this door with you inside." Whether the remark was made to reassure him, Jiang Wei only became more apprehensive–almost becoming trapped inside with those things was anything but comfort.

Chasing that thought away, Jiang Wei immediately focused his attention back on steady brown eyes, "General, please tell me, what is transpiring here?"

"Circumstances are dire." Speaking loudly above the countless voices which strung together in a deafening blare of noise, "It's not just inside. Whatever is in the castle is loose in the city as well." The space around them closed rapidly as more citizens gathered onto the bridge, a few rushing nearby soldiers who struggled to keep them settled.

"We had hoped to find shelter inside the castle," Luo continued, "but once we saw you come out, we know that's no longer an option now."

Jiang Wei found it harder to stand his ground, pulled by the wave of people that pushed through him. His shoulder clashed with another and Wei spun around to see a man pass him with the support of a woman. The feeling of something oddly wrong with the peasant's face took a moment to register before Wei felt the full blast of shock come over.

That man was missing an eye.

Looking back over, he saw the quarter of the face where the eye should've been only glisten brightly with red tissue–the section completely gnawed away. The moans of the injured flooded into his ears as he noticed a majority of the people staggering around with injuries. Others too hurt to stand, lied on the ground as a medic inspected them, his tired eyes disheartened by the count of so many wounded. One woman sitting with her husband wept uncontrollably, her face and arms suffering from third degree burns.

"These people need help." Jiang Wei swallowed down the aroma of human sweat and blood, "Have you done anything to assist them yet?"

The general looked helplessly at him, "There's only a few of us left alive sir. We can only do so much before—"

A sudden pounding overpowered all noise, startling everyone as they turned towards the direction of the sound. The gate doors groaned loudly as a powerful force began pushing them forward, stopped only by the wooden bolt that remained solidly in place.

Shouts of alarm came from each of the soldiers as they rushed for the door, placing themselves in front to enforce the barricade. The moaning from inside began.

Jiang Wei felt his muscles tighten and heart jump at the all too familiar chorus. _Even after an explosion like that. . . _

"Listen to me," the general's voice now stressing concern as an uneasiness rested in his eyes to stay, "We can't linger here for too long. I don't know how long that door will keep them in, and we still have the ones out here to worry about." He broke off, looking in directions as the people were sent into an uncontrollable madness at the cries of the dead.

"Dammit. We had them almost calm down too." Jiang Wei heard the general mutter angrily.

"Is there anywhere else we can take these people?"

"We came here to escape the fires, but instead it's managed to trap us. There is only a small part of the city that hasn't caught fire yet but I'm not sure it'll stay that way for long. All the water supply has been exhausted from trying to contain the fire but you see how good that did us." Trembling palms lifted the bloodied helmet off, wiping away at the sweat dripping off his sooted face.

"You're wounded." Jiang Wei stated as his gaze locked on the bloodied gash on the officer's forehead. _Bite?_ The older man merely shook his head, contempt written in his features, "Down in city square—I was sent there along with the rest of my division." He placed his helmet back on, shielding the infected skin. "We managed to take up a position there before we were overrun. I lost more than half my men. They would've eaten me alive too if I wasn't quick enough."

A sympathy shot out for him as Jiang Wei now noticed the stains of blood on both his flesh and armor that had crusted over. Tattered sleeves hung loosely off muscular arms that suffered from severe scratching. Judging by the appearance, Wei could only assume that the general had seen far worse than him, if that was possible.

"How bad is the city?" Though he knew the question as rhetorical.

"_Bad_."

Jiang Wei let out an exasperated sigh, bowing his head in thought to retain calm. His mind strained to formulate some reasonable strategy despite all the unnerving events that had spawned out of control. During vital times, a strategist was key to representing composure and reason to where perspective went astray. _And he was none of both. . or else failing miserably._ Jiang Wei drew in a shaky breath, "Can we risk leading the survivors to the city gates?"

The general shook his head gravely, "Most of the streets have been sealed off–it was the only way to keep those _things_ contained."

Jiang Wei's eyes sketched the city layout in his head, knowing enough to see where each of the streets intersected and at which point they ended. They needed to go east.

"How far have the flames spread exactly?"

"The eastern half of the city is as much lost. Last time I checked, the fires had finished consuming most of the city square."

_Not much time._ In order to reach the East Gate, they needed to travel a distance of roughly two miles. The quickest route out required for them to take the main road. But choosing to walk in the open with flesh-eating predators lurking about only ensured for an attack. _And we have civilians with us._ No, they couldn't afford any engagements at this point. With so few warriors at hand and a greater amount of wounded, it was imperative they escaped from here, alive. They would need to find another way out of here, which meant...

"Doesn't some of the remote streets lead directly to the East Gate?"

The general frowned, "Most of them do."

"So wouldn't it be less dangerous if we led the people through the districts than taking our chances at being seen on the main?"

The elder man's eyes went wide at the suggestion, "But milord, that would take us directly into the fire's path!"

"But also _away_ from those creatures." Wei countered.

Luo's teeth bit in his lip, jaw in place as his rough features expressed deep worry. Seeing the uncertainty in his tired eyes, Jiang Wei continued, "General, either way we are at a great disadvantage. Our job now is to decide which of the two will be less worse for us."

He waited patiently, watching Luo as he seemed to listen to the frantic voices of the civilians moving around them, and in the background that constant pounding on the door.

"As you wish," Luo gave a reluctant bow although his low tone declaring submission, "But milord, while there are a few army factions remaining in the city, I do not know if they have already escaped or are even alive."

"What of the patrols stationed at the gates?"

"Can't be sure," Luo said with a solemn shake of his head.

Suspecting as much, Jiang Wei knew that they had to simply make do with what little information was given, no matter how imprecise or vague it may be. "General, how quickly do you think your men can rally up the people present?"

"Ten minutes sir, fifteen at the most."

Despite his own uneasiness, Jiang Wei willed his eyes to become stern, assuming the authoritative role given to him that day by Ma Zun–a lifetime ago he feared he could never return to anymore.

"Very well then," his voice hardening with command he never knew he possessed, "I want you to begin alerting everyone of our plan. We are to evacuate from the city immediately. Our priority is to get as many people out of here as we can."

"Yes sir!"

Jiang Wei watched Luo turn and disappear into the mass of peasants and aristocrats whom all had become increasingly frantic in their fray. Though Luo had promised him ten minutes, the dread of it becoming more had a weakening affect on Jiang Wei. They needed to get out of here now.

His eyes directed themselves towards the ground where he caught sight of his trident lying at his feet. Kneeling down, he seized the weapon, eyeing the three-bladed end now coated with blood that had long since dried. An exhaustion seized him in stroke of dizziness as he wavered to stand, feeling the muscles in his back stiffen with a fiery warmth that spread.

The stinging in his injured arm came as though thousands of tiny needles penetrated into his flesh all at once. Where his attacker's hand had grabbed for him, a purple and black imprint remained in it's place as the skin began to discolor.

Wiping his face with the back of a quivering hand, he only succeeded in smearing his no longer pale cheeks with more blood and grime than before. Through his fatigue, he made out the distant silhouettes of buildings. Through the thin line of mist rose a torrent of smog, thick with the blackened ashes of death and destruction that lay yonder in the city. Atop of the visible peaks of distant arched roofs, Jiang Wei noticed a small glint of yellow quickly spreading across.

A shudder ran through him, prickling every inch of his skin as he imagined seeing the devastation up close. Slowly, he averted his gaze upon the grand stone bridge where hundreds of people had gathered in hope of finding safety.

The stone-carved parapets of Chinese design bordered both sides, giving view to the icy waters of the Wei River that ran through the region. Although the heavy morning fog prevented Jiang Wei from actually seeing the fifty-foot wide stretch of river, the constant lapping against stone gave the indication of it's presence below.

The settling murmurs of citizens caught his attention as he watched the soldiers begin to help the wounded to their feet, covering the bodies of those less fortunate with blankets. A stab of dread filled him..

_What other horrors awaited them inside the city? _

He never had the chance to finish the thought.

For soon after, a bloodcurdling scream hit the air, followed by startled cries that came from those surrounding. Jiang Wei's breath hitched in his throat as he turned to see the sea of people frantically backing away at a certain point in the crowd.

To reveal none other then General Luo on the ground...a civilian on top of him.

Jiang Wei felt himself closing in on the two before even realizing his legs had moved from their frozen position.

"Get back!" He screamed, shoving past stricken faces whose bodies remained paralyzed at the sight, "Move out of the way!"

Jiang Wei came close enough to see that already blood was everywhere; it formed in a pool underneath the two struggling figures who had a considerably amount on them as well. Without even assessing whether or not it was safe enough to do so, Jiang Wei's hands automatically gripped onto the shoulder of the peasant, attempting to pry him off the screaming general. After several forceful tugs, he yanked the peasant away from Luo whose cries had gone silent, pinning him to the ground–

–to see a mouth smeared in blood. Bleeding lips pulled back to reveal glistening teeth as they chewed away at the large chunk of flesh in its mouth.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he avoided the thrashing of arms whose hands groped exceedingly desperate for his face. The dry skin on the peasant had changed to a sickly yellow that accentuated the blue veins underneath. A vicious snarling erupted from within the man's throat with eyes glazed over by death._ So much like... _

"Get off!" A soldier announced, pushing Jiang Wei off.

Hitting the ground, Wei watched in a daze as the nightmare once again took a turn for the worst. The young cadet swiftly pulled his sword from his belt. The pointed end gleamed momentarily in the light, twirling around before forcing its way through the peasant's face, silencing the man for good.

Hyperventilating, Jiang Wei's eyes shot to General Luo whose eyes remained open. His gurgled attempts at speaking had ceased, his chest no longer rising; he was dead. Crawling to his feet, Jiang Wei clearly saw Luo's torn throat, vocal chords ripped out, hanging out from the bleeding hole.

Soldiers quickly moved for their fallen general, one kneeling to check his pulse in spite of the obvious fate that had claimed him. But they had no time for mourning.

Without warning, Luo's body began convulsing, his legs and arms twitching as his head moved vigorously from side to side. Confusion and shock soon made way for pure fear as suddenly the general's teeth connected with the face of the soldier kneeling beside him.

And chaos happened.

The brutal killing sent every one of the civilians on the bridge into paranoia that spread like an uncontrollable disease. The chances at restoring any order to the situation became obliterated once the cannibalistic attack came from the dead general. He was one of them.

But that soon became the least of their problems.

The splintering sound of breaking wood pierced louder than that of any other noise as Wei's heart constricted with fear he never knew existed. And turning towards the castle doors, he saw the hands of the dead, finally succeeding in their attempts, beginning to punch through.

Impossibly, the thick wooden doors began breaking apart, bowing from the raucous pounding that willed to free themselves from their stone prison. And protection became lost as a deafening snap pierced the air. And the wooden bolt that remained as their last pillar of strength, separated in two. A thunderous echo shook the ground beneath them as the two doors came crashing outward, revealing through dust and debris, an army of corpses staggering out.

And now the people were heading for the city, scattering in all directions in order to distance themselves away from the danger. Little did they know that going into the city meant the exact opposite.

Jiang Wei acted, pulling himself to his feet as the stampede of people rushed by him in wild hysteria. He watched miserably on as the remaining warriors hurried to bring up the rear, their swords and spears swirling in a vainful attempt to fend off the undead whose arms reached out hungrily for them.

Panicked civilians who stumbled in their desperation soon became victims of the undeads' endless famine, ambushed in overwhelming numbers. In horror, Jiang Wei watched as women and men alike got pulled down by rotting hands one by one, eaten alive.

Others took their chances by deciding to leap off the twenty-foot drop, disappearing into the dark depths of the river. Knowing the situation far from any points of authority, Jiang Wei pushed his way along with the rest of the terrified wave.

The distance closed between the living and the dead hoard following, who appeared to only move faster at the sight of the bountiful gathering of fresh meat. Hearing only his heartbeat reverberate in his ears, Wei turned east when coming to the end of the bridge.

He felt the intense heat before seeing the fire,choking on the thick clouds of smoke that came from the tops of burning buildings.

The dead sprawled in all directions after their prey, a few taking chase after the fleeing strategist. He cut a corner off the main street, disappearing into the darkened alleyways. A few people coming the opposite way shoved past him, unknowingly heading straight for his pursuers. Seconds later he heard their screams echo behind him.

Rounding a corner, an immediate hand shot out, grabbing hold of his shirt and pushing Jiang Wei against one of the surrounding houses. A sobbing man came into his sight, holding out his hand—a bloody stump that revealed the bone and marrow.

Jiang Wei's lips uttered a faint 'I'm so sorry' as he moved away along the wall, trembling at the gruesome sight. Hearing this, the wounded man backed against a house window, screaming out obscenities of rage, eyes of a man no longer sane going around in all directions.

And as though on cue, ghostly arms came crashing through the glass behind. Sparkling shard bits sprayed outward as skeletal hands appeared, grappling the man's face and pulling him in. His screams pierced the hot air as his hands gripped onto the window's edge, keeping himself from getting pulled in.

Jiang Wei stood there, frozen by the bone-chilling wails that became crazed with pain as the man's body began bending too far. The tearing of flesh and breaking of each bone caused the man's eyes to bulge wide as they bled, his cries becoming gurgled as he choked on his own blood.

Shutting his eyes, Jiang Wei only heard the sickening _crunch_ as he only assumed the body got split in half, yet never daring to look as it disappeared into the darkness.

"Uuunnngh."

Jiang Wei immediately spun around to see three lean corpses limping their way to him. Going into panic, Jiang Wei opened the door he had stood against, stepping inside the peasant home and throwing the door closed, fumbling for the lock. He found it just as a fierce pounding from the other side sent him back pedaling away.

He stumbled back into the pile of debris that cluttered the wooden floor, the back of his head hitting against something sharp. White, hot, searing pain became noticeable before his eyes, blinding him as he tasted blood, feeling some begin to trickle down his neck.

And Jiang Wei's world went black.


	6. Evacuation Part II: Tian Shui Region

_Author Note:_ Just corrected grammatical and punctuation errors.

_That same day. . . _

Tian Shui Region

He didn't know how long he had been out, but seeing that he was still alive–not very long. He assumed his mind must've only shut down momentarily due to shock.  
_But for how long?_

Disoriented, Jiang Wei forced open his red, swollen eyes from their deep and painful void. His faint stirring caused for a sharp piercing to shoot to the back of his head, pulsing downwards along his aching spine. A tingling happened throughout his nerves as sensation came trembling back to his weakly moving fingers. His body felt no longer his own, but simply a burdened weight which kept him pinned to the ground.

Each forced breath felt like a blade entering his gut, clouding his senses further into their suffering.

Lolling his throbbing head to the side, Jiang Wei reached behind to feel the tenderness of a sizably large bump he had suffered from his fall. He winced when his fingers grazed the center, feeling the hair matted with a warm, sticky substance. Bringing his fingers forward, he saw the liquid as dark red.

The deepening of his breathing awoken a forgotten pain in his thigh as he shifted uncomfortably on the old wound. Jiang Wei grimaced as he glanced down, seeing a stain of crimson beginning to seep into his pant leg as the cut reopened. Stripping off what remained of his torn sleeve, he tentatively wrapped the tattered cloth around as a tourniquet.

Though greatly inept in medical skill, his basic training, however, enabled him to stop the bleeding. Despite of how the bandaging looked of an amateur's hand, it would suffice, until he had the chance to see to his wounds properly. _If_ ever an opportunity came.

The acrid taste of sweat and blood burned with a bitterness on his raw tongue, adding to the unpleasantness of waking. Unable to move just yet, he waited for his vision to adjust to the surrounding darkness as the world came into focus.

Except for an untouched chest in the corner, the wooden dwelling looked like someone–or _something–_had ransacked the entire place. Personal items of all sorts lied scattered across the floor in a reckless folly. The bare walls suffered from animal-like scratches that looked out of rage.

Blood splashed upon the floor and walls told of a struggle, a desperate attempt at life–promising only a gruesome end for the victims of the murder. Along with the extreme gore, something unidentifiable lay in the center of a red pool.

Jiang Wei looked away, not wishing to know–the object sharing a frighteningly resemblance to that of a human hand...

Emotions went in a rampage through his mind, his thoughts lost in a whirlwind of disarray as he tried in vainful attempt to subdue them. The grief became irrepressible as he recalled the injured man in the streets. Those pleading eyes that wanted for deliverance from this nightmarish Hell, only to later receive it through suffering of death.

If I had helped him...

He quickly shook off the thought of remorse, knowing it as inevitable, the man had already lost far too much blood to be saved. Yet even at the loss, he couldn't–_wouldn't _allow himself to muse over the nature of something as unpredictable as death.

Until I get out of here. He made the promise to himself.

Moaning, Jiang Wei rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach as his sweaty forehead touched the floor, collecting dust. He gasped against the agony, unable to grasp how his body had managed to survive this long, and wondering how much more he could take. How much longer before he became the next to die?

Unless I start moving quickly, very soon.

Besides the agonizing pain, Jiang Wei was aware of the escalating heat which he knew only to be the swiftly developing fires from outside. The air became more difficult to breathe as the supply of oxygen grew thin, overpowered by the poisonous fumes of carbon dioxide. Feeling his lungs beginning to ache, he stood weakly on shaking legs that wanted only to crumble along with the rest of him. Blistered fingers reached for the security feel of his trident on the floor, eyeing the door ahead suspiciously.

The pounding seemed to have stopped during his time of unconsciousness, possibly meaning the corpses had decided to move on to more attainable prey. Still, he treaded cautiously, his body tense as he stepped closer towards the looming door. Quietly, he pressed an ear against the surface, bracing himself to feel the sudden shock of banging again.

It never came.

Gripping hold of the knob, he hefted his weapon. Anticipation began to rise, feeling himself wishing for no confrontation but ready if it came. Holding his breath, Jiang Wei swung the door open with a forceful push of his hand.

The terrible creaking of rusted hinges arose as a general outcry for attention, causing Wei to fearfully look in all directions, waiting for whatever appeared.

But nothing withdrew.

Frowning, Jiang Wei stepped cautiously out into the dark, narrow strip of alleyway. The tension gradually eased as confusion now wrote evidently upon his features. The calamity that once overran the streets, had instantly become deserted of both the living and the dead. Aside from the crackling of distant flames that drew nearer, the city had become devoid of screams from both the dead and dying.

Jiang Wei gave an involuntary shudder as a hot draft swept through the eerie silence, an unsettling ambience falling over the place. _Where is everyone?_

Seeing no danger coming either way, Jiang Wei proceeded down the paved cobblestone street, hearing his boots lonely echo through the warm air. Exterior walls of buildings surrounded him on both sides, comprised of bricks and stone. Their roof gutters continued the repetitive dripping of excess rainwater from last night's storm, resonating softly off the walls. Clotheslines suspended higher up, swayed precariously in the wind, connecting to overhanging balconies of second-story homes. Draped over the seemingly invisible line, he saw were bed sheets and an assortment of clothing.

Garbage littered the street in heaps, along with the overpowering smell of wet feces the came from sewers that flooded over onto the pathway.

Inner city life seemed no less different than from the unsanitary and disgusting state it had been before. In truth, the dismal setting seemed all the more suited for the grisly incidences at hand.

Jiang Wei eyed a cart abandoned to his right, noticing the two mangled legs protruding over one of it's side.

He didn't stop for a look in.

Yet the disconcertment never left him, agitation rousing his nerves as goose bumps trailed along the sides of his arms, despite the growing heat. _No sign of life, not even a cry out for help._

The city had fallen into a deepened hush, succumbing to the barrenness of that of a tomb. Quite possibly, one that preserved the bodies of the entire population of the city. _But then where are the bodies?_ The fact that none of the undead wandered only seemed to add to his uneasiness.

Jiang Wei turned on a more broader road, following down a path shrouded more heavily in the shadows. Pipes snaked their way unattractively along the filth ridden walls of houses, algae growing on their surfaces where water leaked. The squelch of walking in puddles came as he passed beneath a broken rattling pipe, water raining freely onto the street below. Feeling an icy chill rising from his feet, he looked down, noticing the water level reaching to his ankles.

This explains the depleted water supply in the city.

The hollow sound of a stream trickling drew Wei's attention to his right, seeing a residential alley he had almost missed, hidden completely by darkness. The sludge-water that covered the pavement he stood on, formed a miniature waterfall down the small flight of stairs that disappeared into the shadows. A draft billowed from the dark alley, a gust of cool breath exhaling out from within the gloom.

Jiang Wei bit down on his lower lip, frowning when noticing how scarcely wide the path seemed to even allow two men passage. Venturing down that way would give him limited space to maneuver, or use his trident when needed. _And if something were down there..._

He trailed away from finishing, already knowing of his fate. It would mean he would be trapped, and ultimately put, dead. Heaving a long sigh, he looked to see the smoke beginning to mount more thickly across the sky behind him.

"If it is advantageous, move."Jiang Wei whispered a quote he had read once about fire attacks.

Swallowing his doubt, he trained the bladed-end of his trident in front, before hesitantly stepping down the stairs. The change in temperature became immediate once he stepped onto flat surface, a chill quick to revive the drowsiness of his whole body. Leveling his weapon at seeing no threat, he took a chance to look around.

He had entered into the worst.

The eroding walls had rotted beyond their once splendor appearance, their outer walls shaved away to reveal wood. Windows painted with grime denied anyone a look as the pointed end of nails stuck out from their frames. Dust and mold dominated over the back of the houses, along with freakishly large insects that crawled all over the place.

The tension in his chest mounted as his joints became stiff to protest against going any further. Despite his own misgivings, Jiang Wei went forward, ducking under a wooden beam that stood propped between the barely managing space. Forced breaths through his nose and out his mouth lightened the edging sickness of claustrophobia.

Written along the walls was graffiti of white chalk, obscenities of deplorable words all meshed in together to read unspeakable atrocities. The dark milieu screamed out crime and prostitution, all of which seemed to stay hidden within the city's ancient walls.

He paused before one of the walls, reading the characters scribbled frantically of last words.

Prophecy! Apocalypse! And Hell shall follow...

Another of more disturbing verse.

They come to eat, they come to kill, for human meat, and die YoU WiLL–

Jiang Wei immediately regretted reading them, moving more quickly as the words followed with him. Despite the likelihood that the authors were under influence at the time, noticing the broken bottles of liquor on the ground, he couldn't help but feel the sense of truth in their deranged message.

Either way, he needed to get out of there, _fast_.

Jiang Wei suddenly withdrew his hand that trailed the walls, brushing against something moist which he examined to be as freshly wet paint coating his palm.

Kneeling down, he noticed a trail of the same burgundy color leading down the twisting alley.

A survivor? Possibly the one who wrote these messages?

Warily Jiang Wei followed, never once dismissing away his earlier thoughts that something was exceedingly wrong with this place.

Through the labyrinthine paths of turns and intersections, he followed. And soon the alley separated again, this time into two directions, one continuing straight while the other making a sharp turn left. The red trail went left.

He hesitated, staring at the decision as he tried determining the best course of action. He _should _continue ahead east, towards the city gates—

The sound came as a light rustling from behind the left corner, repetitive in its action. Jiang Wei pressed himself against the wall, breath locked in his throat as he listened to the soft stirring again.

Human?

His heart thudded hard against his breast, feeling his fingers become clammy in their grip on his weapon, knuckles turning white. His panicked mind screamed for him to run past quickly, but knowing it would only alert whatever was down that way. Jiang Wei checked his belt, counting only three more daggers left on him. _Three kills._

Inching towards the corner, he closed his eyes, a prayer escaping his lips. Then, breath held, Jiang Wei threw himself before the path.

—a sheet swaying in the breeze.

It took him a couple of blinks to realize what he saw, and his body released it's tension in an exhale of breath.

Feeling rather foolish, Jiang Wei watched the tattered piece hanging from an open window, playfully hitting the broken glass. Reaching up, his hand pulled the unclean fabric down from the ledge, letting it fall to his feet. Still shaken, he looked ahead, seeing the alley cramped with old furniture and compiles of trash. The foul smell of rot overpowered the air as Jiang Wei struggled in his steps over broken chairs and other homely merchandise that people had dumped there. The further he went in, the deeper immersed he became in the clutter.

Sliding down a large pile of junk, he looked ahead of him to see wooden crates securely stacked on top of one another, reaching as high as ten feet, blocking the road.

Dead end.

He sighed bitterly, remembering General Luo informing him about the barricades placed in most of the streets–the only way to keep the corpse-like demons contained. _I should probably head back, I've gone too far off my intended path anyway–_

He froze, catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye as he stopped midway in his turn. Scrutinizing his eyes to see past the gloom, he noticed the slight movement again. Scuffing over bits of debris, he approached the form cautiously, curious more than afraid.

Through the darkness, he saw an even blacker mass, the sound of tiny nibbling emanating from the gloom. The moving form resembled the fluid beats of a human heart, soft and moist.

He went closer.

—And the first cry ripped through the silence. Startled, Jiang Wei jumped back at the sound of frantic beating.

Black crows made their displeasure known as a horrid cawing ensued the silence along with the violent flapping of wings. He caught sight of their lucid beads for eyes before they went soaring into a panic around him. Jiang Wei ducked as he shielded himself with his arms, feeling their feathery bodies brush against him before flying away.

Their obnoxious crying became distant, an anger quickly rushing to Jiang Wei as he watched their silhouettes fade away into the sky. "Stupid." He uttered breathlessly, collecting his nerves. Seeing the last disappear, he lowered his head back down, wondering what drew them to this particular spot.

Bones lied in a heap where the birds had surrounded. Their sun-bleached surfaces gleamed dry, completely picked clean of its flesh and skin. The smaller bones looked still fresh, pieces of meat still clinging to–possibly what the crows were feasting on.

But what kept him there were the bones much larger in size, the ones that looked like the skeleton pieces of a human body.

Cautiously he reached out a hand, picking one up. The bone propped easily into his hand, aside from the oozing clear liquid that smothered all around. He made a face as he shook the object free of the slimy tendrils that had plastered it to the ground. Bringing the bone into the light, he saw clearer. The savagery was more severe than he had imagined.

The end joint had been completely ripped off, revealing the hollow tubular of the bone, the marrow completely gone. Along the sides looked of sharp and wide teeth marks of a predator.

The birds couldn't have done this.

He immediately dropped the piece–_not birds!–_wiping what he now realized as fresh saliva onto his pants. It wasn't until he looked around more clearly that he felt panic.

It wasn't just the pile; bones lied scattered about all over the ground, surrounding him in a terrifying white circle. Moving away, he heard their hollow rattling beneath his footsteps.

Interspersed with the bones were pieces of bloodied clothing, torn to shreds. Human skulls with missing jaws stared back at him, a few staring at him with bleeding eyeballs still intact.

And the red trail he had followed, not paint, but blood that stained the dirt.

He had walked directly into a mass graveyard, and by the looks of the savagery done to the victims—a graveyard that belonged to some type of insane killer.

A killer who could come back at any time.

_Get out. _Was the command of his own survival instinct, the words urging him to move back to the alley whence he came. By then he finally noticed that a shadow had fallen over the area, smoke cascading down from the ashen sky above, filling the tight alleyway. Hearing the snaps of wood sounding beneath a fiery roar, he moved, climbing back over the piles of broken furniture.

Breathing became more laborious as he felt the oxygen rapidly decreasing from the air. Coughing violently, he leapt over the last of the piles of junk, feet hitting the familiar stone slabs of the alley. Moving back to the main alleyway, a blinding flash of yellow and orange erupted in the passage to his right, spitting out flames on the rotting homes. Jiang Wei sprinted left, gasping as another wave of heat came rolling from a side alley a few feet ahead. He stopped instantly, grimacing as he felt the burning cinders hitting against his arms and face. Gritting his teeth against the heat, he squinted to see the fire being inhaled back up into the side alley, and ran past quickly.

But the fire continued to spread, engulfing the alley and Jiang Wei up in an angry procession.

The flames danced furiously among the quickly corroding rooftops that collapsed only moments later. Crackling of fire eating wood soon dominated over the ragged breaths escaping him.

Jiang Wei clutched his trident as he stood within the burning inferno that swirled around him. The wave of heat grew in unbearable intensity as he disappeared further into a fiery sea of yellow and orange. With a hand pressed tightly against his mouth, he forced himself to take only a few shallow breaths at a time.

The tickled searing that began to bother his throat indicated to him that he was beginning to inhale too much smoke. He needed to hurry.

Waves of burning splinters of wood and ashes rained down upon him, catching in his strands of hair and becoming a second skin to his body. Each step became a fight against the instinctual fear of fire as he forced himself further in. He coughed as he inhaled the polluted air, pressure in his sinuses a sure sign on the lack of oxygen to his head. Fatal to the brain, when denied only so much.

Gotta move–!

He began to feel the layers of his armor weigh him down, slowing his steps as well as cooking his fevered body within. Sweat matted his clothes and hair to him, rolling down his skin profusely.

The sound of breaking glass loudly echoed as he turned down another narrow alleyway. He managed to duck in time as a fiery blaze of incredible force burst from a window that became devoured in flames.

But the near escape from becoming incinerated never affected him as he lied on his stomach. With his cheek pressed against the earth and heart pulsing through his ears–came an even more terrifying threat.

A guttural growling incapable for any _human _voice to make came from behind. Jiang Wei's heart stopped beating, wondering whether he had imagined the sound; a cause from the feverish temperatures around him that he noticed were becoming too hot, such as mirages to one who suffered from heat stroke.

But the low tenor growl came again, closer now from behind.

Resisting every instinctive fiber within him that demanded he flee, Jiang Wei raised himself from the hot earth and looked behind, wanting to see what had come—

—two bright orbs glowered maliciously at him, belonging to a widening grin that revealed a row of sharp teeth. The pointed ears pressed down upon the small head of a creature who stood on four legs, it's tail tucked threateningly between it's hind legs. The muscles twitched in its mouth as a slimy tongue appeared, licking its bloodied chops that looked fresh from a previous kill.

Jiang Wei stood paralyzed, staring into the eyes of the single animal, a powerful body of yellowish-green puss and blood that leaked from its sleek and slimy fur.

The ferocious barking snapped mobility back to Jiang Wei's legs as he backpedaled slowly away, afeared that any sudden movement would provoke the animal to attack.

The solidity of wall behind him struck a chord of utmost terror in his quaking heart. He stumbled, back pressing against another one of Luo's barricades that blocked the path, and his escape.

The canine's grin only seemed to widen at seeing the cornered boy, exposing fangs dripping with saliva, drooling for a taste of him.

Jiang Wei actually felt his knees buckle as his body weakened under the paramount horror of knowing that he was going to die. The certainty overwhelmed him as he attempted to swallow down a hot lump he found himself choking on.

Always during a battle he had prepared himself for death. He even believed the ultimate sacrifice to be the divine honor his superiors had told him about. He was to accept it when it came, without question, without resistance.

But he was trained to die from a blade, not torn to pieces by cannibals–or by man-eating dogs like the one that was inching closer to him.

The dog threw back it's head, a long and unearthly howl raging from the very depths of it's throat that echoed into the silence. And Jiang Wei heard; the lone song soon joined by the voices of many others that filled the ashen sky._ There's more of them, a lot more._

Suddenly a window just a few feet away burst outward, spraying shards of glass as an incredible force of flames shot forth in a wave of heat and smoke.

He took the advantage.

Jiang Wei turned his back while the dog's ears perked at the new threat that had erupted. Frantically, he began climbing up the wooden crates, gulping in the thin air as he willed himself to remain quiet, to keep from letting a cry escape no matter how strong the urge.

Another explosion came from behind, the rippling waves of fire coming for them both. The force of the blast caught Jiang Wei off guard, his right hand losing grip, causing him to dangle by his left.

The dog's head spun back at the young strategist who had found his footing and continued clambering over the crates. A bellowing _woof_ reached Jiang Wei's ears and he looked down to see the beast already attempting to climb up after him. His hands trembled, becoming slippery with sweat as he reached for the jutted edges that he used to pull himself higher.

The fire grew from behind. Jiang Wei winced as he felt the extreme temperatures beginning to burn away at his flesh.

Finally, his hand felt flat surface. He had reached the top. Gratefully he pulled himself over, forcing his eyes away from the ground, forgetting how much he disliked heights. He placed his legs over the opposite side, fear building in his throat as he noticed the flames escalating up towards him.

He threw his trident down below, preparing to follow suit–

–when suddenly a snarling blur leapt for him. Jiang Wei's eyes widened, catching sight of only white fangs before a heavy weight came slamming into his ribs, sending him falling over. A grunt escaped him as he hit concrete, the sharp impact stunning his legs as he rolled across the dirt. Jiang Wei bit his bottom lip against the pain, staring up through his bangs as he watched the dead dog beginning to pick itself back up.

His splintered hands bled as they reached for his trident, crying out when he felt an agonizing pain stabbing at ribs he knew were broken. Biting his lip, he struggled to his feet.

The dog barred it's teeth, a devilish grin spread across its skinless face. And it leapt.

Jiang Wei swept his trident upward, catching the dog's body in midair, and in one fluid motion thrust it back. The red ribbon of its blood trailed behind the airborne dog, splattering once hitting the more spacious alleyway floor. The body itself smashed into the weakened walls of house, a high-pitched yelp escaping from its mouth as debris fell atop of it.

Not waiting to see if it would rise again, he fled, leaving behind the creature as the flames engulfed the rubble where the body lay. The bawling and howling echoed from the trapped dog, sending chills down Jiang Wei as he listened to the demonic cries–waiting for it to silence.

But the final mournful cry had received an answer.

And the howling began.

He raced past them as the alerted beasts emerged one by one from the shadows, their teeth barred out viciously for a taste of their new prey. Glowing eyes gleamed through the blinding smoke, the furious tapping of padded paws pursuing closely behind him.

Two more dogs appeared from one of the side alleys, abandoning the remains of a human carcass as they chased after Jiang Wei with greedy desire.

The burning in his muscles had long since numbed along with the rest of his body that only knew fear. Desperate in his attempt to lose the pack, he began trying the back doors leading into the burning houses. He risked only a single jolt–each one as secure as the last–before taking to running again. The heavy, raspy breathing now seemed only inches far behind him. The smell of their foul breath invaded the air as Jiang Wei felt their hot gusts hit his back.

As death seemed imminent, Jiang Wei caught glimpse of a door swaying ahead. Giving no thought to how, he bolted left, the dogs barking after him. He shut the door just as a dead body came slamming against the hard surface. Backing away, he listened as numerous sharp claws scraped away at the door which shook violently along with the wall. Paws eagerly began digging at the ground underneath, trying to tunnel their way inside.

He didn't have much time.

The oak-scented wood seared his nostrils as small fires cooked the floors. The wooden beams supporting the home moaned loudly, the ceiling swaying dangerously above him. Burning pieces of wood fell from above, crashing in a heap of ashes, sparks igniting into more fires. Through the hot crimson haze, Jiang Wei managed to see the small window lattice across the room.

A ferocious barking came as a dog's shriveled head burst through the door, glaring at Jiang Wei as he made his way through the waves of orange. Jiang Wei's hands grappled onto the wooden lattice, struggling to pry the wood off.

The dog's head stuck through the door began thrashing around wildly, loosening the door's hinges that creaked. Dirt coated snouts sniffed eagerly at the air, appearing through the nearly completed hole beneath the door.

The smell of his own burning flesh made him gag, the smoldering heat of the lattice eating away at the skin on his hands. Slowly the nails pinning it down began to loosen.

Jiang Wei shook the lattice even harder, his burning nerves screaming for release which he denied them. Adrenaline pumped into his aching arms, receiving motivation as he glanced back over. The dogs tore away, breaking apart the door with mouths that he knew only thirsted to do the same to him. _Dammit please open! Open!_

—the door fell apart into splintered pieces, a barking shadow darting for him, the rest of the hungry pack following the alpha.

—Jiang Wei pried the lattice off, throwing the steaming piece aside and hastily pulling himself up through the small opening.

—and a sharp _split_ pierced above the roaring flames, the vicious snarling, as well as Jiang Wei's cry. The wooden beams of the moaning ceiling finally failed, immediately crashing down upon them all.

He fell out onto the open street below just as the dwelling collapsed in itself, the building exhaling out it's last heated breath that smelled of age and burning meat. Dust and ash peppered the street while the tremors pulsed through the hot earth. Flaming remains came falling around him in a deadly shower as he tucked in his body, arms covering his head. After a last fiery spurt of orange flame, the last of the debris fell, grating over the ground before becoming still. Jiang Wei weakly raised his head, lowering his arms. The creaking black frame of the house only remained, steam rising from the cinders that pulsed a glowing red. Nothing remained.

He gulped in more polluted air, his body becoming as solid as the stone-paved ground beneath him. The stiffening in his muscles and locking joints made him incapable to move as they lost all feeling in them. Gasping, he knew only the pain that appeared in white streaks before his failing vision. Consciousness slipped just as quickly, his lids falling heavily over bloodshot eyes that strained to see past the growing darkness.

He waited in fear, waiting to hear the howling to begin again.

But they never came.

_-8 8 8-_

The echoing screams continued their torture, finding him even in the blackness. An unpleasantness rose within him as he felt his blood boil, the heat aggravating his entire body. The building of pressure happened upon his chest. A scream formed deep within, about to burst forth at the weight. The sticky tendrils of heat and sweat enveloped him before he ever had the chance, and the ground beneath disappeared.

He drifted weightlessly within the darkness, the nightmare now safely out of the reaches of his awareness. No longer did he feel pain.

"He's still alive!"

Slipping in and out of unconsciousness, he felt the strong arms clutch him, pulling him gently off the ground. The distant chattering of voices made him stir as he struggled to blink past the bleariness that had settled within his tired eyes.

_"Come on,"_ the far off voice whispered,_ "let's get you out of here."_ The tone soothed the abrupt panic that seized him, and Jiang Wei fell back into an icy void that knew not the heat his body had suffered. And he knew no more.

A welcoming cool breeze dried the perspiration on his skin, grazing gently over his hot cheeks. The freshness in the clean air alleviated the rotting smell that had haunted him, relieving his aching lungs. _"Careful. Set him down here."_

Again he strained to see past the white echoes that disturbed him, giving up when the throbbing intensified in the back of his head. Soft and bristling noises lulled him back to dream of green forests.

—Cold and sharp fingers bit at his body as he felt the dark world spinning, the gravity returning as he awakened. A foul taste entered into his mouth as did the pulsing agony that leveled throughout this body. Reluctantly, Jiang Wei felt the intruding rays of light from outside enter into his peaceful oblivion, changing his sight from black to blinding white. Unable to retreat back into the coma he once knew, he felt himself awaken...

The soldier bending over felt the fierce grip on his wrist that startled him, the wet cloth dropping from his hand. Jiang Wei narrowed his gaze on the pale and young face, confusion and grogginess tattooing red veins across his swollen eyes.

"Where am I?" Jiang Wei asked hoarsely, wincing as the words caused him pain.

Through blotches of white, Jiang Wei watched the man look at him completely baffled before blinking back to composure. Disregarding his earlier question, the soldier merely stood back up, "Sir! Sir! Our lord has awakened!" He announced excitedly as he ran off.

Jiang Wei laid there, his memory shattered as he stared blankly up at the darkened sky. Grey clouds hidden partially beneath a green mist of leaves swayed in a cool breeze which lightened the fatigue from him.

Trees? Leaves?

Frowning, his bruised fingers felt the ground beneath him, the damp earth shifting at his touch as he let the soil slip from his hand. Beyond the lush vegetation surrounding him, he heard the faint trickling of water hitting rock.

Breathing in, he recognized the bitter and sweet aroma he identified to the wild forests that dominated the mountainous region. _Forests? Not the city?_

Anxiously he rose from the thin blanket he lay on. Instantly, his breath hitched as his muscles resisted in a wave of fiery pain. Gasping, he clutched his side, keeping the bile secured in his throat.

"Easy now my lord," the new voice approaching him, "You should lie back down to rest–you took quite a beating back there."

Ignoring his words, Jiang Wei forced his weight onto his legs as he stood up. The blood rushed from his head as he became lightheaded. Soldiers rushed in to catch him as he faltered, supporting him until he found balance again. "I'm fine." He insisted stubbornly, "Just tell me what happened and how I got here."

"Your with the third regiment–what's left of us–I am General Xi, leader of this unit." The ruggedly handsome man giving a short bow, "You were passed out in the streets when we found you, barely alive. We feared that you were dead–that you became..one of _them_. But when we heard you cry out, we took you with us, along with the rest of the survivors we managed to save and evacuate. As much as we know, we're the only group that made it out of the city alive, the rest were..." His words trailed off, unable to finish as his voice became choked with an emotion Jiang Wei was unable to ascertain.

His chest tightened at hearing "_only_", his gut twisting into terrible knots, "What do you mean? The people made it outside the east gates, the creatures are contained inside the city walls!"

Xi's voice came again, shaky, "There are no more east gates sir. Once we reached them, they were already completely destroyed. The outer city was already in turmoil when we looked out–people eating other people, fires–the same hell that happened to us in the inner city." He paused, unnerved as he wiped the dirt from his face, "We escaped with what we could, and hid in the forests. A few of the creatures took pursuit but we made quick work of them. I don't know how long it will take for them to finish with the entire city before moving on."

Jiang Wei felt the ground sweep out underneath him, his throat closing at thinking on the possibility, "Move on?" Despite the attempt to swallow, the words became lodged in his throat.

"Those creatures are out," Xi stated gravely.

"And the people...?" Jiang Wei's words barely above a whisper.

"Dead." Jiang Wei's eyes shut painfully at the word, Xi continued, "Not counting the hundred we managed to save–but even they are in worse shape than you."

The mournful silence fell upon them with intensity, their heads bowing as their thoughts became lost in their own despair. Tian Shui was gone. Their home, their families, everything they knew...gone.

"There's nothing more we can do then." Jiang Wei's reserved tone drawing the attention of the soldiers, his eyes snapping open. Bitterness at the tremendous loss sharpened the edge of his voice that did not waver, his eyes direct in their purpose as a powerful command strengthened his words, "The only option left now is trying to stop this plague from spreading before it destroys the entire Wei Kingdom."

"And how would we go about doing that milord?" A soldier questioned, doubt etched in his expression.

"We head east, and march towards the gates of Xu Chang—inform Emperor Cao Cao of this threat before any of these..._creatures _take any more lives. If we move quickly, then hopefully we can reach the capitol before these creatures do."

Xi nodded in agreement, "It's worth the risk although on foot, the trek will take at least a week. I'm afraid by the time it will already be too late."

"We must try. We should leave at once, before nightfall comes. Staying here is suicide with those things lurking about."

"And what of the rest of China? Should they not be warned about this? What of Shu and Wu?"

"We can't accomplish anything yet until we reach Xu Chang, from there we'll decide what to do."

"Sounds like a plan," Xi said and raised his voice, "Alright! Men start rallying up the survivors and gather our equipment, with any luck will make some feet before dark!"

They scattered, carrying out their orders with renewed strength.

Jiang Wei nodded before turning to look back to the direction of the only home he ever knew. In the distance, the burning city lit in flaming yellow as glittering rain of ash peppered the blood red sky overhead. The screaming and moaning echoed clearly through the miles, carried by a breeze that shifted the leaves of the forest around them. Jiang Wei watched Tian Shui disappear into a blaze of yellow and orange flame, an explosion blooming out like a newly born flower, touching the sky.

The impulse came and this time he did nothing to stop it. He doubled over, gripping his stomach that erupted into a hot searing pain...and vomited.


	7. Sorcery's Wrath, Retribution of the Dead

_Author Note:_ A great apology to readers who were waiting to see what happened. I was suffering from a prolonged writer's block. Also, this chapter is not enough to make up for my absence. But I saw it necessary. Call it those annoying one page chapters you read in books. I promise though that I'm working on the next one and it will be far longer.

_Elsewhere..._

The towering silhouettes of mountains assumed the forms of sleeping colossuses who guarded the horizon; their jagged and uneven shapes covered in full shadow of the approaching night. An opaque ocean of mist rippled across their green valleys, engulfing the land and all things into a twisted heaven of dark illusions.

The earth lay hidden beneath, sheltered from all light. Trees of luscious green and rivers of sparkling blue now merged into the black of evening, disappearing altogether. Forming winds whistled an eerie cradlesong of death, lulling all wildlife to their own eternal sleep. Warmth left the world, fading out with the departing sun which set into it's grave behind large mountain peaks that served as tombstones. Below, the valley darkened into an abyss, swallowing the trees and creatures into absolute darkness.

The sky above blazed in an unearthly dusk of violet and blue, their bright colors obscured by the blackening rays of a dead moon.

Zuo Ci stood on the summit of the highest mountain, peacefully watching over the land. Atop his place of ultimate prestige, the sorcerer's head remained bowed in silent prayer. Lines deepened their crease in his aging face while mystic energy swirled about him in a glorious violet ring.

The weariness of an old man remained absent from eyes whose depths held within them infinite wisdom.

"So," his frail voice coming with the current of the wind, "Tian Shui's protege has in fact lived to tell the tale." The thin corner of his lips quirked upward as his eyes glinted darkly, "As expected."

The young strategist had piqued Zuo Ci's curiosity with his extraordinary display of strength. He was relentless and terribly persistent, possessing an inapt ability to cheat death more than once. The show had been entertaining to watch, but keeping the boy alive proved too much of a risk to his plans. This nuisance seemed too determined.

"No matter," the breeze whispered with light amusement, "he shall soon fall, along with the rest of his miserable kingdom. I shall see to that."

The clouds collected in a swirling mass above him, darkening with an untold menace. Rage appeared as lightening piercing through, a gargantuan claw that reached the horizon, struggling to grip the land within its deadly hand. Late thunder bellowed out as a heavenly voice, and with it coming the wails of sirens which echoed up from Oblivion.

A slight falter came to the sorcerer's smile, the twinkle of mirth gone from eyes that abruptly dimmed with bitterness. Bony fingers traced the hideous scar at the front of his neck, grimacing at the painful memory of his unjust execution.

But immortality had its ways. Even when the price came to giving up your own soul to carry out your will. Although he could not deny to himself, that revenge tasted as equally sweet.

The rancor in his voice bellowed out as the thunder, "This land...must be purged of those who dare soil it. And from their ashes, shall rise a new _utopia_!" Lightening struck the surrounding mountain peaks, a demonstration of his ultimate power and unforgivable rage.

"If my people live for nothing but death, then I shall grant them their wish." A chuckling rose in his throat, as hollow and empty as the soul within.

A deep rumbling emanated from beneath the ground where the earth's tectonic plates shifted from their usual alignment. The violent quaking grew with wild intensity as the seismic waves increased with the influence of Zuo Ci's power. Rock grated rock as massive cracks snaked their damaging paths across the earth's crust. The earth tore apart with an ear-splitting explosion, creating faults whose bottomless depths only revealed an impenetrable darkness. Trees toppled over in rows while the changing landscape quelled the river's flow. The air went frigid, a deathly ambience arising out from the gorge as the tremors ceased.

Ghostly shrieks cried out in a terrifying hymn as ethereal lights shot out from the gorge. The transparent shadows came spiraling up towards Zuo Ci in a wild tornado. Deafening screams echoed out as warped faces of the dead appeared, their twisted mouths howling out the unending suffering of the damned.

Lazily Zuo Ci waved his hand through the air, five crimson cards materializing around him in a perfect circle.

With a flick of his wrist they rotated, he stopped on one particular. The symbol of Wei engraved in gold seemed to gleam mockingly at him. _But no longer. _He picked it out from the air, looking on with a stone set gaze that pertained no mercy.

"Wei will fall." Speaking with utmost certainty as the card in his hand burst into flames. Quickly the ashes fell into his awaiting palm that blackened as his hand clenched into a fist around the remains. The souls continued wailing out to him.

In the distance came the Tian Shui strategist's thoughts, flowing through his ears softly.

Zuo Ci shook his head like an admonishing parent did to a child, "That will not work. You can't stop the inevitable foolish boy." _Still.._ "But just in case," His gaze redirected over to the demonic shadow that stood obediently behind him. "My own strategy is waiting."

The ten foot tall monstrosity snarled in response, an insane rage vibrating through.

Zuo Ci simply smiled contentedly, nodding, "In due time my friend." Turning, he resumed his watch over the land as the darkness unfurled, satisfied at last.

"In due time..."


End file.
